Harry Potter: Goodbye to You
by D.Torres
Summary: 4 years after finishing school Harry Potter returns to England. His wife and family seek answers about his absence. Answers only he has.
1. Ch 1: Lord of the Manor

Chapter 1: Lord of the Manor  
  
Harry Potter was looking over the grounds of his new home. The sun was two hours from setting and Harry was marveling at the work that he and his servants had put into restoring his new home. Harry was never one to let others do work for him, even if it was now required of him. Still, there was no rule that he couldn't supervise the work while actually assisting in completing it. Still, even as he marveled at all the hard work put into this place, his heart full of pride he couldn't hinder the dominant emotion he was feeling right now. loneliness.  
  
Harry realized of course that he had no one save himself to blame for it but still, that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Harry had not seen Ginny now going on four years. in truth he had never intended to be gone this long, nor did had he thought when he left that it would take him this long to get his life in order but in the end (hopefully) his family would agree when they learned exactly why he had left and what it had taken for him to accomplish this feet. As he surveyed the grounds again he hoped that the Weasley's and Ginny would accept his invitation to dinner, but more importantly. he hoped that they could find it in their hearts to forgive him, for everything.  
  
I couldn't face them four years ago. especially Ginny. Harry thought to himself. Now, I have to finally face my demons, and tell my family exactly what occurred that day.  
  
"My lord." A voice called out behind him. Harry turned to see who was addressing him.  
  
"Yes Alfred?" Harry inquired.  
  
"You wished to be informed the moment your owl returned sir." Alfred informed his lord as he carried Harry's majestic looking snowy white owl named Hedwig into his lord's quarters. Hedwig was back from a very important task, a task he only trusted to his most loyal companion. Harry turned around, walked to Alfred and retrieved the owl.  
  
During his journey Harry attempted to send Hedwig away so he could be alone to wallow in his misery. Unfortunately for him, depending on one's point of view, no matter what Harry said to her, how many times he tried to rid himself of her, Hedwig always came back to Harry. For a time Harry considered locking her up in her cage but finally relented when he realized that she would always find some way to be by his side. He knew that she had always been there for him, as any good friend would be, and could not help but be moved by her loyalty to him, even if he himself had not shown her the same loyalty upon his departure. It had been one of the first things to help bring him back to the man he was before leaving Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was eagerly awaiting the letter he held in his hand. It was a letter that would determine his & his family's future (hopefully a good future). Harry opened, and then read the letter. He slowly and meticulously scanned every word and sentence, wanting to not take anything out of context. When he was finished he folded the parchment, placed it on a nearby table, took a deep breath and said to Alfred, "Inform the cook that we shall be hosting dinner for twenty-two Friday."  
  
"Twenty-two for Friday, and the numbers sir?" Alfred asked, paper and pencil in hand.  
  
"Fifteen adults, seven children." Harry replied.  
  
"Very good sir. Is there anything in particular you'd like made for this meal sir?" Alfred inquired.  
  
"I leave the meal in the cooks exemplary hands. Just tell him to make sure that everything is perfect." Harry emphasized.  
  
"Of course sir." Alfred then left the room to begin making preparations for Friday's meal.  
  
Harry waited till the butler was gone for several minutes before he consulted his friend. "So girl. exactly how mad are they at me?"  
  
Hedwig gave his owner a low hoot.  
  
"That mad huh? I had hoped my meeting with Arthur would have helped my case some but I dared not to think otherwise. He was initially not very thrilled to see me. I should just be satisfied that they agreed to come to dinner then."  
  
Hedwig gave a louder, more cheery hoot this time.  
  
"I know that it is my own fault for leaving. but you saw me girl. I was in not in any frame of mind to be around them. I could barely stand to look at myself after what I did that day, how could I look at them. or her, either of them knowing what I did." Harry said to Hedwig.  
  
"I just hope, and pray, that one day they can forgive me, because I know I can never forgive myself." 


	2. Ch 2: The Heir of Gryffindor

Chapter 2: The Heir of Gryffindor  
  
Chloe was playing outside of her family's home with her cousins Meghan and Ronni on a rather warm August day. The three girls were the same age, Ronni's twin brother rounded out the fourth four year old in the family, and they were more like brother and sisters than cousins. Today they were chasing the Burrow's garden gnomes around the yard. Uncle Charlie had de- gnomed the yard for their grandmother and now it was their turn to help out. Charlie watched with a smile on his face as the gnomes ran as fast as their stubby little legs could carry them. He marveled at them and thought about how much the family had changed in just so little time.  
  
The children had three other younger relatives; Eowyn was the oldest of them at five and a half years old, Regan Weasley was five years old going on twenty (he took after his father, and was the oldest boy), and the youngest child was Sera Weasley who was only half a year old. Ronni & Evan were the first born of the four-year-olds, followed by Meghan (Regan's & Sera's sister) and Chloe was the last of that year's children born. The Weasley's were proud of each and every one of the little ones. Bill and Fleur's daughter was the oldest of the children, yet Regan was the one always trying to keep them in order (much to his sister's dismay). Fred and George tried early on to corrupt the young lad but to no avail. They wondered if big head boy placed some kind of ward on the boy to protect him from their influence. Meghan however loved her uncles dearly (she loved all of her uncles, but Fred and George especially) and was always trying to observe everything they said and did. She had her parent's smarts, but her uncles love for mischief, a dangerous combination indeed. Sera was the baby so she simply cried, ate and slept. None of her siblings or cousins could fault this.   
  
Eowyn was the beauty of the children; it was as if she was bestowed with permanent glamour charm. Despite this the girl was by no means conceited. She had her mother's charm but her father's calm demeanor. Her flowing strawberry blonde hair was already down to her lower back, her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. Despite her looks she was always outside playing and riding with her father on his broom (when ever they could). She loved flying and could not wait to have her own broom. Some would say it was unladylike, but every time Fleur and Bill watched her they just marveled at how much she enjoyed living her life as she saw fit, unladylike or naught.   
  
Ronni and Evan were most definitely Weasley's; there was no mistaking that. The two red haired children looked as if someone took their mother and father and mashed the two together. Their fathers hair, their mothers eyes, etc, etc. They both possessed Ron's temperament (which some would say was bad), but balanced it out with their mothers book smarts (which some would say was good). Unfortunately for their family, this made them infinitely more troublesome than Fred and George ever were (as the two uncles swore after the twins purposely pulled a prank on the two in their own joke store, in front of a fleet of customers).   
  
This left little Chloe; he was just about to reminisce some more when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. Charlie turned to see his wife of two weeks smiling at him. Eva was of gypsy decent, although it was only in recent years that she accepted her heritage. She was a board certified doctor and a very good one. Her family had recently come under siege due to a curse her descendants placed on a wizard. Eva was instrumental in defeating this wizard and decided shortly after to research where she came from. Her travels brought her to Romania and she eventually crossed paths with one Charlie Weasley. Charlie grabbed his bride's hand and swung her around till she was in front of him and the two sat on a bench and watched their nieces scamper about.   
  
"Someday it will be our children running about chasing. lord only knows what?" Charlie stated as kissed his wife's head.   
  
"Yes it will Charlie.. In four years you we can do this and it will be our child chasing gnomes with Sera." Eva said in passing.   
  
Charlie watched the kids play not realizing the implications of what his gypsy bride had just said. Then, realization finally dawning on him Charlie all of the sudden dropped Eva from the bench.  
  
"You mean.."   
  
"Congratulations. dad." Eva said with a chuckle from the ground.   
  
Charlie gently pulled his wife from the ground and gave her a huge hug. He placed his hand on her stomach and looked in awe. "I. I don't know what to say."   
  
"I love you works for me?" Eva said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I love you Eva." Charlie said.   
  
The girls had stopped chasing the gnomes and were ohhhhhing and ahhhhhhing at their aunt and uncle. Charlie called them over and told them the good news. The three girls hugged their now kneeling aunt and asked when the baby was coming.   
  
"Not for another eight months. but the baby will be here before you know it." Eva informed them.   
  
*~*~*   
  
All present were extremely excited that Charlie and Eva were going to have a baby. For once it was Molly that muttered Fred & George's catch phrase, "It's about time." Everyone, especially the children, were shocked by this and laughter erupted from all after the words left her mouth. Molly hugged her new daughter in law and expressed her joy, and the knowledge that she had known. When Charlie asked how Eva and Molly answered together, "A mother knows these things."   
  
Ginny was sitting with Chloe on her lap and laughing with the little girl at her brother's bafflement. In truth she, as well as Penelope had guessed that Eva was pregnant. Hermione would have guessed as well if she had seen her before the announcement was made, unfortunately she was attending to her twins at the time. Likewise, Katie and Angelina were also busy keeping their husbands from blowing the roof of the Burrow (again). Chloe loved the idea of having another cousin. She actually hoped that this one was a boy, since the girls out numbered them 2 to 1. That and Regan was so stuffy and un-childlike that Evan had no one to really play games with. Sure the girls kept him company but it wasn't the same. His uncles tried to make up for this but he did occasionally wish for a male friend closer to his own age.   
  
"Who's hair do you think the baby will have?" Fred asked the two proud parents to be?   
  
"I'm not holding my breath." Eva announced as she surveyed her nieces and nephews.   
  
"The Weasley genes seem to be pretty dominant in that department."   
  
"Save one." George added everyone in the room looked to Ginny and Chloe. Chloe didn't quite understand what was going on, she was talking to Meghan when suddenly everyone in the room that was over 6 years old was looking at her and her mum.   
  
"I didn't do anyting." Chloe chimed in, tears forming at her eyes in fear.   
  
Everyone laughed and Ginny kissed her daughters cheek. "No love, you didn't do anything wrong. We were just mentioning that all of your cousin's have red hair, and you don't."   
  
"Why do I have black hair mummy?" Chloe asked.   
  
"For the same reason you have green eyes honey. because your father has them." Ginny replied with a hug and kiss.   
  
"Mummy. is my daddy ever coming home." Chloe asked. Everyone in the room regretted starting this particular conversation the moment Chloe spoke those words.   
  
"Honey, daddy's away right now. He loves you, I'm sure of that." Ginny said with a smile. Inside however her heart was breaking.   
  
There was no doubt in her mind that Harry James Potter would love his daughter with all of his heart. the only problem was that he wasn't even aware he had a daughter. Harry left the wizarding world immediately after the leaving feast four years ago. He had defeated the Dark Lord. but the price was heavy. He had promised in a daze to visit Ginny and Hermione in the hospital wing but never showed. It wasn't until later that day that Professor McGonagall visited them and informed them that after an altercation in the Great Hall that Harry left Hogwarts and the wizarding world cursing (verbally) all but his family (which both Ginny and Hermione were a part of) and herself.   
  
Harry had sent a few letters over the years, mostly to try and rid himself of Hedwig (he had included that in his letters) but the owl, despite the Weasley's best intentions and hospitality always departed immediately after she was rested. Ginny supposed she did this because Harry needed someone. She wished that he would write her and tell her how he was doing, despite her initial anger and grief of his departure. Ginny, nor any of her family, said an unkind thing about Harry. They all were angry that he had left his wife to travel (for lack of a better term) but said nothing since the children were always around and they did not wish them to bear any ill feelings for him.   
  
"Can I write him?" Chloe asked pulling out some crayons that her Aunt Hermione had purchased for her in muggle London to color with.   
  
"We'll see love." Ginny said. It was then that a snowy white flew through an open window and landed in front of Chloe and Ginny Potter.   
  
"Hewig."Chloe said. Hedwig knew the little girl couldn't speak right yet so she did not give an angry hoot as would normally be expected. Hedwig had dropped a rather regal looking letter in front of Ginny before landing. Molly gave her granddaughter some owl treats to feed to the snowy owl and took the little girl from her mother. Ginny opened the seal on the envelope and read the invitation carefully. She then handed it to her father.  
  
  
To: Ginny Potter and The Weasley Family.  
  
You are cordially invited to dinner at the home of H. James Potter on  
Friday. I realize this might be sudden but I would greatly appreciate  
it if you would make every effort to join me. The whole family is  
invited and baby care is available. Please send your response with  
Hedwig as soon as possible. If you are able to attend, please include  
the exact number of adults and children that will be attending so that  
I may plan accordingly.  
  
Sincerely & with much love,  
Harry   
  
"All in favor of telling him to.." George started but looked at the children who were looking intently at all the adults.   
  
"Oh bullocks." George said under his breath.   
  
"I'm going." Ginny replied.   
  
"Gin?" Bill said walking up to his sister and giving her a hug. She needed all the encouragement she could muster.   
  
"I have to know. I have to know what happened. and why he left." Ginny said whispering the last part so none of the children could hear her.   
  
"We'll all go. Won't we?" Arthur asked his family. The kids gave a resounding yeah. The adults all nodded their heads.   
  
Ginny retrieved a quill, wrote down a short message for Harry, the number of family members attending including Sera's nanny, and gave the parchment to Hedwig who had just finished the owl treat that Chloe had fed her. The snowy owl hooted happily as Ginny ran her fingers over her feathers, happy to know that Harry was at least in better spirits than the last time she'd heard from him two years ago, and watched as the owl flew off into the night.   
  
"Hold on." Percy said. "How are we going to get to Harry's new home?"   
  
"I suspect once he knows we're coming that he'll make arrangements Percy." Charlie announced.   
  
Ginny said nothing. She just walked out of the front door and looked towards the direction her husband's owl had flown in.   
  
She didn't know how she felt about Harry anymore. That was part of the reason she was determined to see him. She needed to know what happened that day, why he left and what he expected from her after a four-year departure? One way or another she was going to get some answers. She needed closure if nothing else. he owed her that much. Deep down, as she looked at the moon, she hoped and prayed that it would not be the end. for her and Chloe's sake.   
  
Notes:  
  
Eva's Character is not original. I borrowed the name and the character from the TV Series Charmed. She was a Gypsy descendant. A doctor, and is now studying her family history (but in the US). I will be posting a picture of the actress that plays Eva on my group's photo section.   
  
Chloe Grace was the name of Harry's daughter in Caitlin's story: Lessons for Life & Letters from home. I like the name so I'm using it (my homage to Caitlin).  
  
Meghan Weasley likewise was the name of Percy & Penny's daughter in the above-mentioned stories.  
  
As for why I chose the chapter title... I chose it because since (in theory) Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, so too will his daughter be. And this chapter was to introduce Chloe, her relatives, and bring more questions as to what is going on & why Harry isn't around.  
  
--Aren't I just Evil-- 


	3. Ch 3: Dinner with the Family

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Family  
  
The Weasley's, Ginny and Chloe were all dressed up in their formal best for dinner with Harry. When Hedwig returned the next day with the necessary port key's to reach Harry's new home he had requested that they dress formally, and that they would understand once they arrived at his home. The request was odd, but as far as Ginny was concerned it fit in with how odd Harry was acting over the past four years. Fred and George were the ones that grumbled the most about having to get all spiffed up, but one look from Angelina and Katie silenced any other remarks they might have made. All of the children were excited to get dressed up and go somewhere fancy, they had not been informed where they were going or who they would be seeing.   
  
Chloe was worried about her mum. Ginny had looked very pale all week. She was extremely nervous, but also quite anxious. The little green eyed girl could not figure out why this was and every time she tried to inquire about her mother's state Ginny just told her everything was ok and not to worry about it. Grandma & Grandpa Weasley also were very tight lipped about what was on her mum's mind. Chloe, while not as gifted as Ronni and Evan intellectually, had a sort of intuition about things that bothered people. She was also very good at observing things other people didn't see. She knew that her mum's mood had changed when she received a letter that Hedwig had brought her. Hedwig was always a mystery to the little girl. Errol and Pigwidgon were the family owls, yet Hedwig would come and go at times with letters for her mum. The one time Chloe asked her mom about the snowy white owl her mum simply answered, "She's the family's special owl." An unsatisfactory answer at best but the only one she'd ever managed to pry out of her family.   
  
"Front and center Weasleys." Arthur announced as the time neared for them to depart. Arthur looked over everyone and noticed someone was missing. Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table looking at her family.   
  
"Something wrong Chloe?" Molly asked her granddaughter.   
  
Chloe shook her head no.   
  
"Then why aren't you over here with the family?" Molly asked a little perplexed.   
  
"Grandpa only called the Weasleys." She answered.   
  
Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie had to turn away to hide the expressions on their faces and to try and stifle their laughter that threatened to boom throughout the house.   
  
Arthur smiled at the little girl and said, "I'm sorry Chloe. Weasleys and Potters, front and center."   
  
Chloe slid off her chair and stood next to her mum and the rest of the family. Ginny just smiled at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone knew that she wasn't trying to be a smart alec, she was a very obedient little girl and was merely waiting to be called.   
  
The adults all held the hands of a child and they split up into groups and touched one of the three port keys that Harry had sent. When the clock struck five the familiar sensation that a port key makes when you travel was felt by all and moments later the twenty two guests were standing under a canopy outside of a majestic looking castle. The sun was not yet set and the family quickly took in their surroundings. It was a very large area, surrounded by trees and a lush garden.   
  
"Greetings. may I ask which of you is Ginny Potter?" An older looking man in a black suit with a white shirt asked.   
  
"I am." Ginny replied.   
  
"It is my honor and privilege to welcome you to Evanson Keep. My name is Alfred and I am the butler of the manor. If you need anything during your stay here feel free to ask me or another of the servants for anything you desire." Alfred informed all present with a slight bow directed at Ginny.   
  
"The lord of the manor is currently attending to some last minute details but will join you shortly. Shall we go inside?" Alfred asked and stepped aside.  
  
Ginny nodded and taking her daughter's hand walked towards the keep, which in reality was a relatively large castle (not quite Hogwarts large, but larger than some). Her family close behind her, Ginny stopped once they reached the main doors to the castle. She need not have, the doors swung in and several rows of knights armors were visible. Fred and George were about to reach out and touch one but Molly threatened to smack the two men if they left a finger print on a single suit. Angie and Katie likewise gave similar threats. They were guests in Harry's home and they were to be on their best behavior, or else!"   
  
"If you would all follow me to the lounge, you may wait here while I go see if his Lordship is ready."   
  
"His Lordship?" George said once Alfred had departed from the lounge.   
  
Ginny simply shrugged. Everyone in the room, with the exception of the children who were playing with items that were out for them, was equally as perplexed by this statement, everyone that is save Arthur who was staring at a piece of art for some time.   
  
Molly noticed this and approached her husband. "Isn't that strange Arthur?" Molly asked giving him a rather suspicious look.   
  
"Very strange dear." Arthur replied doing his best not to look at her. The moment he looked at her Molly would know he knew something was up. Unfortunately for him his family had encircled him and was giving him similar looks. Arthur knew he was trapped and finally broke down and began explaining.   
  
"We are not meeting Harry Potter tonight." Arthur said in a hushed voice so that the children would not hear him.   
  
"What?" Ginny replied startled.  
  
  
  
"You will understand more when you see him but we are meeting James Evan Potter." Arthur replied.   
  
"But save Ginny and Chloe there are no more Potters." Hermione interjected.   
  
"Correct. The reason we were unable to track down Harry James Potter was due to the fact he changed his identity to James Evan Potter. He sent the invitation as Harry because he didn't want to confuse us and he wanted a response." The patriarch of the Weasley family explained.   
  
"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked. Everyone else was eager to hear his answer as well.   
  
"I ran into him last week." Arthur said in a very hushed voice.   
  
"Wha.." Ginny was about to yell but Bill stifled it so as not to alert the children.   
  
"The royals and parliament have decided to take a more active roll in wizard/muggle relations. There was an incident involving some pureblood wizards and muggleborns. The incident happened to occur in public when the Queen's cousin was passing by."   
  
"Dear lord." Molly uttered.   
  
"The wizards were stopped by a man familiar in wizarding customs and were taken into custody to be handed over to us. This person was then rewarded with a lordship and placed in the Department of Magical Affairs. It's one- part Auror duties, one part misuse of muggle artifacts. The main difference is that they have can supersede our authority and take the law breakers into custody and try them as muggles."   
  
"Bloody hell." Fred stated. His comment gained the attention of Chloe and Meghan.   
  
"Sorry kids, go back to your toys." Fred pleaded.   
  
"It was Harry wasn't it. He saved the Royal." Hermione stated. Ginny had thought it but Hermione was the first to voice it.   
  
"Yes. I met him after he was awarded his title and his position bestowed upon him."   
  
"Why weren't we invited?" Ginny asked.   
  
"He. he wasn't ready to see us yet." Arthur stated. "He had only been back in the country two months and was still looking for a place to stay and work."   
  
"That doesn't make sense." Ginny wondered out loud.   
  
"He doesn't want to have anything to do directly with the wizarding world, save his family. While he's not abandoning magic, the way our world is run is not to his liking therefore he wanted to have a home and live more like a muggle." Arthur explained to his bewildered family.   
  
He was about to continue when he saw the door open and Alfred quietly enter the lounge where the Weasleys were present. "Mrs. Potter, Sirs and Madams, may I present Lord James Evan Potter."   
  
Harry stepped into the room dressed in a rather regal looking officers uniform. His black hair was cut short around the sides and slicked forward towards the left side of his head. His eyes were blue, Hermione guessed due to contacts because he was not wearing his glasses. The most notable feature was the lack of his scar. In his current appearance the family could see why no one would suspect that he was Harry Potter. Still upon his entry all, save the children, could feel the tension of the situation.  
  
  
  
How he had missed his family! He scanned the occupants of the lounge until his eyes fell onto Ginny and a little girl no older than four years old. Her eyes were brown and her hair was the same red coloring as her mothers. He wondered if Ginny had found someone else, obviously there must be someone because this little girl could be no other's, still as he looked over his in-laws the possibility existed that she was. Harry however wouldn't blame Ginny if she had moved on. He abandoned his wife two months into their marriage, not that he was capable of being a husband during most of the time he was gone, but he still regretted having to leave, and the reason he left.   
  
"I know that we have much to discuss this evening, but before we head to the dining room, would it be alright if I talked with Ginny in private?"   
  
The others took in the man before them. Arthur spoke for the family. "Yes, Lord Potter that is acceptable."   
  
"Alfred, could you please bring some tea and any other drinks that anyone would want. Ginny if you would please follow me." Harry turned on his heel heading for the conservatory.   
  
The silence between husband and wife was frightening as the two stood looking at each other for what seemed like hours.   
  
"I have a lot of explaining to do Ginny," Harry began, "I know you must have countless questions and most likely you are ready to curse me both verbally and magically, but all I ask before you render judgment is to hear me out tonight. If after I am done you do not agree with my reasons for doing what I believed necessary, then we shall go our separate ways. I can tell you now though. I hope you can somehow, some day find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did four years ago."   
  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Har. James." Ginny responded. "But I make no promises on my decisions."   
  
"That's all I ask lo. Gin." Harry replied with a rather heart felt sigh. "I know that it can never make up for the time that I was away. but I am sorry." Harry informed her before opening the door for Ginny."   
  
"You're right, it doesn't make up for the time you were away." Ginny said as she walked through the doorway back to the lounge and her family. 


	4. Ch 4: A Tale for the Young

Chapter 4: A Tale for the Young  
  
Harry and Ginny returned to the lounge with Alfred close on their heels. The Weasleys watching Ginny's face for any signs of problems but saw no change in her demeanor.   
  
Alfred entered the room. "Lord Potter, Mrs. Potter, Sirs, Madams, Masters and Mademoiselles; Dinner is served. If you would please follow me."  
  
The Potters and Weasleys followed the older gentleman through the house to the dining room. Alfred opened the double doors in to a room that was reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room. A dark crimson and a buttery gold were the prominent colors in the room. The walls were painted in the gold while the crown molding was in the red.  
  
When Harry had come of age, he had been given the key to the Potter Family vault at Gringott's. He found portraits of his family and ancestors. Near his place at the head of the table was a portrait of James and Lily. It must have been painted before their deaths because they looked to be about twenty years old.  
  
The other portraits were of Potters past. Harry's grandfather and grandmother, their parents and other members of the family graced the walls. Normally, they were instructed by Alfred and Harry not to move when muggles were in the room, but on this night they knew they could speak without ramifications.  
  
Harry had spoken at length to them about the evening. His great grandfather had given him some advice to just tell the truth and not sugar coat it. Lily and James counseled their son as well. They had wanted to meet his wife and her family ever since he brought the portraits home to the Keep. James remembered Bill fondly and had heard of Charlie's Quidditch abilities. Harry had asked James and Lily to be absent until all was explained. They agreed and were hiding in another painting in the room.  
  
As Ginny, Chloe, and the Weasleys entered the room, Harold Potter, Harry's great-grandfather was the first to speak. "Welcome Weasley family and Mrs. Potter!" He smiled down on the group.  
  
His wife, Amelia had a broad grin on her face. "It's good to hear that there is another Mrs. Potter. Ginny I do hope that you and I can have a talk later."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's good to meet you." Ginny said demurely to the portrait.  
  
"We can chat later."  
  
"Well, I see that you have been greeted. They have been waiting to talk to you since we hung them last week. If you will find your seats, there are place cards on each plate." Harry stood by the head of the table. "The children have a table to themselves on my left."  
  
The mothers in the room sat their children down first making sure that they were bibbed or had their napkins at the ready. They turned back to the table to find their seats. Nanny Charlotte stayed at the children's table to keep an eye on the group.  
  
Harry was waiting behind Ginny's chair and pulled it out for her. She smiled at this simple courtesy. He had her sitting to his right and Hermione at his left. Arthur and Molly sat beside Hermione. Fred, Angelina, George and Katie fell into line beside them.  
  
Mr. Potter knew that of her brothers, with the loss of Ron, Bill was Ginny's favorite brother. He had Bill and Fleur beside Ginny. Charlie and Eva next in line and in birth order. Percy and Penelope saw at the end of the right side.  
  
"Because this is the first time we have been together since the war, the empty seat at the other end of the table is for those we have lost." Harry advised the group quietly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny's teary eyes met Harry's and an unspoken word passed between the three of them. The chair was for Ron. Many had been lost that day, but to the three of them and the other Weasleys, none were missed more than the youngest son, Hermione's husband and Ronni and Evan's father.  
  
"I am so glad that you agreed to join me for dinner. Later this evening, we will discuss things. My staff has prepared a wonderful meal for this evening. Though, my cook has nothing on you Molly." Harry looked at his mother-in-law as she blushed a nice shade of pink.  
  
Alfred and two of the staff entered the dining room carrying trays with the first course. They stopped at the main table and delivered jumbo prawn cocktails. The prawns had already been shelled and waiting in ice. For the children, they had petite prawns for their smaller fingers. Hermione smiled at the appetizer. Prawn cocktail was one of her favorite foods. It was she who insisted that it was served at their reception when they were all married.  
  
Ginny noticed the dish and stole a glance at Harry. She thought that he would be paying attention to everyone at the table, but he was looking at her. Their eyes held each other for a brief moment before a squeal was heard from the children's table.  
  
"Oops!" Regan said out loud. The parents all turned to look at the children.  
  
It seemed that one of the prawn had slipped out his fingers and landed on his cousin Eowyn's hair. The red cocktail sauce began to slide down her strawberry blonde hair. Fleur was the out of her seat.  
  
"'egan Weasley, you need to keep a better grip on your food." She chastised her nephew.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Fleur." Regan's head dropped down. "I will try to do better."  
  
Fleur wiped the sauce out her daughter's hair before heading back to her seat. Bill patted her arm in understanding. "Sorry about the disturbance Ha. Lord Potter."  
  
A bemused expression crossed Harry's face. "It's fine. And please call me James."  
  
Dinner went back to the idle chatter of the evening. Everyone in the room had questions but this was not the time to ask them.  
  
Harry looked down the table to the twins. "Fred and George how is the joke business?"  
  
"We just opened three more shops; Chicago, Moscow and Venice. Lee said we should have another blockbuster year. Jordan's taking care of the finances now." George replied.  
  
"We have twenty five stores around the world now."  
  
Harry could see the pride bursting from them. "That's wonderful. There are a couple things I have for you. I picked them up on my travels."  
  
"Thank you Ha. James." Fred spoke this time glancing at his sister.  
  
Harry looked at Percy who was sitting quietly with his wife Penny. "So what department are you in now at the Ministry?"  
  
"Ah, I have Ludo Bagman's old job currently, Director of Magical Games and Sports. We had to rebuild the department after the war, but the work is back to normal now." Percy explained to his brother in law.  
  
"Do you enjoy it?"  
  
Penny sighed beside her husband knowing the truth. Percy answered. "There are days I wish I was still working for Crouch. I somewhat miss those cauldron bottoms."  
  
Harry shook his head at this information filing it away in his mind. He took his wine glass in his hand sipping the vintage for a moment.  
  
Ginny sat studying her husband for a moment. He seemed quite relaxed, but she could tell he was apprehensive about the evening. Gin was brought out of her thoughts by a small voice. "Sowwy, Ronni." Chloe squealed.  
  
Ginny and Hermione jumped from the table to find the problem. Their daughters were spattered with cocktail sauce. Hermione asked Alfred for a washcloth to clean them up.   
  
Ginny sighed. Of course it would be her child that would make another mess. "It's ok Chloe." She hugged her daughter. "Alfred, do you have anything else for the children to eat?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter." He bowed slightly and left the dining room.  
  
"James, I am sorry about that. She has never had prawns."  
  
"Ginny, it's fine. I had chosen them for their simplicity, but it seems to be a challenge for the children." His blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones.  
  
Alfred entered the dining room heading to Harry. The older gentleman stopped behind Harry's seat. They spoke quietly for a brief moment.  
  
Harry stood up and addressed his guests. "If you will please excuse me, there is something that I need to attend to." He laid his napkin beside his plate and left the room.  
  
The Weasleys chatted quietly while waiting for Harry's return. When he did return, Harry seemed disturbed about something.  
  
Ginny noticed his eyes dart to the children before he glanced at her face. His expression was unreadable, but there was something troubling him. Harry's mask reminded her of evenings spent in the common room working on homework, as if he was trying to solve a problem.  
  
The rest of the meal went without consequence until desert. The children had been given chocolate peanut butter ice cream while the adults dined on Crème Brule'. It seemed that the children were wearing more than eating it.  
  
Parents dispatched themselves to their respective children to try to minimize the mess. Harry came over to help with damage control with the twins, but a little accidental magic got in the way. Evan had tried to get his napkin that had fallen to the floor. Harry had the misadventure of standing on it. With a summoning charm that he could have only learned from Hermione, his mother, Harry found himself flat on his back. Arthur and Molly rushed to him to try to help him up, but Harry was laughing too hard.  
  
He was finally able to sit up. "You must be Hermione's son." A large grin plastered to his face.  
  
"Yup, she's my mum." He smiled at the kind man who wasn't afraid to laugh at his misfortune.  
  
Hermione caught Harry's eyes for a brief moment. She noticed her best friend trying his damdest not to cry as he realized that Ron would never see his children. Hermione looked away before she began to tear up as well.  
  
When the dishes had been removed from the dining room, Harry announced that they would be retiring back to the study. Nanny Charlotte led the younger children and the others ran behind them. The adults followed behind the little ones. Ginny was near the back of the group when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Psst. Virginia." Ginny paused and looked around to find who was talking to her.  
  
"Over here. in the picture." She turned to see a man with raven black hair and brown eyes motioning her closer. "Hello." Ginny said softly. A woman with dark red hair and the brightest green eyes Ginny had only seen on Harry joined the man. "Mr. & Mrs. Potter??"  
  
"Yes." James grinned at his daughter in law. "Harry made us hide for the night, but we wanted to speak to you."  
  
"I finally get to meet you." Lily smiled. "I do hope that when this is all over we can talk."  
  
"I would like that, but I should join the others." Ginny began to turn from the portrait.  
  
"Ginny, promise us one thing." James said quietly.  
  
"Ok." She seemed a little hesitant to reply.  
  
Lily knelt in the bottom of the painting. "Listen to what Harry has to say before you make a decision. He needs you."  
  
"I will. It was nice to meet you." Ginny brushed away a few stray tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"We hope to talk to you later." James said hopefully. James took Lily's hand as they watched her leave the room. Ginny walked out of the room toward the rest of the group.   
  
"Do you think that she will stay?"  
  
"I hope so, she looks as lost as he does." Lily replied. They moved around the portraits till they were back in their own frame.  
  
~~ ** ~~ ** ~~  
  
When dinner was over the Weasley's and Potters adjourned to the study. The children were sitting with their parents, very tired, and very full from their meal.  
  
"It's nice to see that the Weasley family has grown over the past four years, might I inquire as to their names and ages?" Harry asked.  
  
The Weasley's looked amongst each other trying to decide how to go about this. Not sure what all the fuss was about Eowyn decided to take matters into her own hands. Standing the little girl said, "My name is Eowyn Weasley and I'm five and a half years old."  
  
Regan stood up next, puffed out his chest, introduced himself and announced he was five years old, and while he wasn't the first-born grandchild he was the first grandson in the Weasley family. Meghan and his cousins simply rolled their eyes.  
  
The twins, Ronni & Evan Weasley, were next in introducing themselves to Lord Potter. As he looked upon them Harry's eyes began to water, a fact that was not lost upon their mother, or their Aunt Ginny. Meghan Weasley introduced herself, with less grace than her older brother, but was very polite. Harry then turned his attention to Chloe.  
  
"And who might you be?" Harry asked the little girl.  
  
"I'm Chloe." The little girl replied, a tad intimidated by the older man.  
  
"A very pretty name." Harry informed her smiling.  
  
"Chloe is my fiwst name. Grace is my middol name." She said smiling back.  
  
"You look like your mother Chloe." Harry replied shaking her hand until the little girl suddenly pulled it away.  
  
"Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to shock you, must have built up too much static electricity." Harry replied with an odd look.  
  
"It's awl wight." Chloe informed him.  
  
Harry turned to the door anticipating someone's arrival. Alfred entered and hand the young man a rather interesting looking orb. Alfred then bowed slightly and departed.  
  
"Ginny," Harry called to his estranged wife, "might I ask a small favor of you?"  
  
She looked at him apprehensively, but said "what might that be?"  
  
"Would you kindly remove the glamour spell from Chloe?" Harry asked with a straight face.  
  
The Weasley's and Ginny gave Harry a shocked look. "Glamour spell?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Yes. the glamour spell concealing her true appearance." Her husband replied holding the orb that Alfred brought him in his hand.  
  
"How.."  
  
"The castle has wards and other security measures around it to protect us from outside attacks and invaders. One of which is a magical sensor I developed to detect people using invisibility charms, cloaks or glamour spells." Harry announced.  
  
"My security team, that is currently undermanned, upon returning to their guard post discovered that someone was using a glamour spell. I had spoken with all of you enough to know that the only people that could possibly be using the spell were Eva Weasley, because I don't know you well enough to know if you were who they say you are, or one of the children. However my team quickly narrowed it down to one of the four-year-old children. They couldn't tell which one because they were always huddled together. A quick look through their birth charts was enough to clarify who it was though." Harry announced.  
  
"So you know." Ginny replied coldly.  
  
"I know." Harry replied in a somber tone.  
  
"What does he know?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Ginny said and with a swish and a flick of her wand Chloe's glamour spell melted away to reveal her straight black hair the flowed down to her shoulders and her striking emerald green eyes. Eyes that could only come from her father's side of the family.  
  
Harry, still wearing his disguise walked over to the little girl and marveled at her. She still looked like her mother, only with his hair and eyes. She was definitely her mother's daughter. Harry felt his heart swell with pride, and at the same time broke with shame.   
  
"I'm so sorry Chloe." Harry muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Chloe had heard him. "Why you sowy?" She asked her host.  
  
"I think its time I tell you heard a story Chloe, one about your mum and dad." Harry announced shocking all but the children who were still completely oblivious to the purpose of the evening. As far as they were concerned, it was just a fancy dinner party that they kind of spoiled. Still, their host was very nice and laughed when the little "mishap occurred."  
  
"My daddy & mummy?" She repeated excitedly.  
  
"Yes, only instead of telling it to all of you why don't I show it to you all." He handed Chloe the orb in his hand. "This is called a visioneer. It is similar to a pensive but was made with a blend of magic and technology."  
  
"Weally?" Chloe asked. Arthur Weasley was equally as surprised and eager to see it work.  
  
"Tell the orb your name, age and that you want to know about the Battle of Hogwarts."  
  
She looked at the blue eyed man for a second, pondering his instructions. "Uhhhh hello." Chloe stated to the orb.  
  
"Greetings. Welcome to the prototype visioneer. Please state you name, age, and the vision you wish to see. "Chloe Grace Potter, four-years-old, and the Battle of Hogwarts."  
  
The visioneer then filled a large section of the room with a holographic image of the Battle. The adults were looking at Harry with great trepidation but moments later they realized why he had given the orb to Chloe, and why she had to state her age. Ginny and Hermione had been present during the initial battle but were taken way when they received some injuries at Ron and Harry's request. The vision was accurate of that depiction with the exception that it was nowhere near as violent as the actual battle. The visioneer seemed to be downplaying the actual violence, and censoring other parts completely. Chloe and her family watched in awe as her father, Harry Potter, defeated the Dark lord. The look on her father's face was a somber one though. The visioneer then skipped ahead some to Harry leaving Hogwarts and traveling to a far off place. Ginny and the family recognized the location as Japan. Chloe's dad looked pale, and didn't speak much during the story. It was like he was asleep, but his eyes were wide open. The visioneer showed the family how Harry remained in this state for almost a year before he began to show sense of life and understanding of his surroundings.  
  
Ginny was not quite sure what to make of this. She knew from the images present that something was definitely wrong with her husband after the battle, Hermione was sure of it as well, but saw no reason his mental state. The family watched as the visioneer showed Harry learning various muggle lessons. The Japanese language and customs, swordsmanship, some form of unarmed fighting, and the thing that shocked Ginny and Hermione in particular, art. Harry was painting. The visioneer then skipped ahead a to where Harry is receiving a haircut. He then took an odd looking substance and placed it on his forehead. When he looks up his lightning bolt-shaped scar has vanished from sight. Harry washed his hands taking a small object and touched his right eye. He then picked up another touching his left eye. When Harry turned around and opened his eyes the once emerald eyes now appear blue. Chloe turned around looking at Lord James Evan Potter. She turned back to the image from the visioneer, and back to her host.  
  
"D. daddy?" Chloe asked.  
  
Harry drew a case from inside his coat, and removed a set of thin wire frame glasses. Touching his eyes he removed the blue contacts and placed the glasses on his face. Harry opened his eyes so Chloe can see a similar set of emerald eyes looking at her. His eyes were tearing up as he did so. He quickly placed the contacts in his case and closed it. Harry then removed the latex skin covering his scar. There could be no mistake as to who he was in Chloe's mind.  
  
She lowered the orb and walked over to the man she'd only seen pictures of. His face had changed a little from the pictures her mummy had shown her of him. He seemed taller, and his hair was much shorter now, but it was her father. Harry kneeled down and Chloe looked at him, trying to decide what to do. In the end she succumbed to her base desire and ran to her father, wrapped her arms around his neck in the biggest Weasley hug she could muster and cried. Harry too was crying, more from happiness than shame or guilt. He had a daughter. A very beautiful daughter with the woman he loved. A woman he had to somehow win back.  
  
Jaquelyne's A/N: Prawn is an English or Australian way to say Shrimp. 


	5. Ch 5: Nothing but the Truth

Chapter 5: Nothing but the Truth  
  
James Evan Potter, the man Ginny & her family knew to be Harry James Potter, spent the next half hour entertaining his nieces and nephews & daughter with tales of his travels (the ones he remembers) abroad. Chloe was initially heartbroken to realize that her father had not known of her existence but when her father looked her in the eyes and promised her that he would make it up to her every day from here on out if she would allow him she couldn't help but say yes. Chloe Grace Potter spent the last four years without a father, now that he had returned and wanted to be a part of her life she could never cast him away.  
  
Knowing that the adults still had questions about the past four years Harry proposed that the family spend the night at his keep. Since it was Friday evening none of the Weasleys, save Fred and George, had to work the next day. However since the two were the owners they could simply contact their friend and business associate Lee Jordan to cover for them at their shop located in Diagon Alley. Harry had anticipated their acceptance of his offer (prayed would be a better phrase) and had made the necessary preparations for the Weasleys and Potters stay. Charlote, Percy & Penelope's nanny, had accompanied the children to their rooms so that the Weasleys and Mrs. Potter could be alone with the lord of the keep.  
  
"As you might have guessed," Harry began, "the story that was shown to Chloe and the children was. edited for them. While the events that occurred are true they are by no means an accurate accound of what occured."  
  
The Weasleys had guessed this but had not voiced it while the children were present.  
  
"I'm sure you all want to know exactly what happened, and why I left after the feast the next day." Harry stated, not daring to look at anyone. He was rubbing his eyes with his fingers and Ginny noticed that tears were forming already.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you has never been documented by anyone. I know this because I've had the records searched numerous times and have found nothing. So tonight, you will know exactly what happened during the finale battle with Voldemort. and how Ron. died." Harry said trying to contain himself.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said and was about to comfort him but her best friend shot out of the chair he was in and backed away from Hermione.  
  
"Mione. I'm sorry. in a little while you're going to despise me." Harry informed her.   
  
Hermione looked upon him with great confusion. What in the world would make him say a thing like that. She thought to herself.  
  
"All of you most likely will. and I won't blame you, I've had to live with it for four years and I'm no closer to coming to terms with it than I was the day of the battle." Harry informed his bewildered family.  
  
"Hermione. would you pick up the visoneer and do exactly what Chloe did." Harry requested.  
  
"Hermione Weasley, twenty-two years-old, the Battle of Hogwarts." The bush haired brunette witch requested.  
  
Those in attendance again watched the device come to life and begin at the point where everything began to change for Harry. The adults noticed that this time around, there was dialogue and sound effects, two items that had been missing with the children's viewing. Hermione and Ginny were able to see the exact memory of the two of them nearly being struck down by a curse sent by Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were immediately by their wives and issuing orders for them to be taken back to the Hospital Wing. Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch, two women not used to receiving orders from students, were skeptical at first until they saw the look upon Harry Potter's face. He was seething with rage, determination, and power. They reluctantly accepted the order and proceeded to remove the two young women from the battlefield.  
  
Ron, upon seeing his wife removed on a stretcher went after the Malfoys. Lucius was the closer of the two and rather than hex him Ron charged the man old enough to be his father and tackled him to the ground. To say that this move surprised the Death Eater would be an understatement. Ron hefted the man off his feet and with all his weight slammed the Death Eater to the ground, driving the air from his lungs. Draco, seeing his father in peril, took aim and was about to cast an unforgivable curse at the wretched Weasley when he himself was struck by a rather solid object to his nose. Blood ran freely down his face as he fell to the ground. Harry, following Ron's lead, had picked up a rather large rock and threw the projectile at Draco Malfoy. Harry remembered thinking that he had actually aimed at Malfoy's chest but did not complain. The move was intended to distract Malfoy more than hurt him, and it had done both. Lucius had managed to kick Ron off of him and upon seeing the tide of battle begin shifting in the enemy's favor grabbed his son's cloak and dragged him away with the other fleeing Death Eaters. As Harry surveyed the grounds he noted that three Hogwarts teachers, two students, and one Dark Lord now only occupied the field. Vodemort stood arms crossed, wand in his right hand, his serpentine eyes glaring at the two men who he despised above all.  
  
"Thissssss ends now Potter." Voldemort informed the younger man.  
  
Harry said nothing but stood in a dueling stance ready to initiate what he hoped would be the final battle for Lord Voldemort. The adults in the room watched on the edges of their seats. The battle that was depicted here and now was infinitely more brutal than the one shown earlier. Ginny turned briefly to see that Harry was not looking at the visioneer. He was staring at her. She still wanted answers for the years of separation, but her heart wanted her husband back. Ginny reached over taking his hand in hers to comfort him. At this moment, the action from the visioneer didn't matter to her. One thing did. When Ginny was sixteen years old, she promised to love, honor and cherish this man through hell or high water. The words from James and Lily came back to her. It was quite simple really. Harry needed her and she needed him.   
  
Harry intertwined his fingers in hers. He could only see love radiating from her eyes. All he could see was his wife, the one woman he loved more than life itself. A woman that he had abandoned for four years and yet somehow still managed to look upon him with the love that brought them together. Harry wished for nothing else than for this moment but wondered how long it would last. He knew what was to come, Ginny and the Weasleys did not. As Harry looked at the visioneer, he knew that in a moment the whole family would know, the would see what he saw.  
  
Ginny had not paid much attention to what was occurring until she heard her brother cast several curses towards the Dark Lord in an attempt to help his best friend. The curses had severally injured Voldemort. The Weasley's were immediately proud of the man that they missed dearly. He did what many wizards before him were incapable of doing; he severely injured the Dark Lord. Their pride was soon replaced by sorrow as they watched Voldemort fade from sight, only to realize that he had done the most heinous thing imaginable to the Weasleys. Voldemort had possessed Ron.   
  
The possessed Ron immediately summoned the wand of the fallen wizard and with his own wand in hand began casting unforgivable in every direction at the four combatants. Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Harry could only dodge, duck, or seek cover, none daring to injure the young red head. None, that is, save one. He saw what was occurring within the young man, and decided now was their chance.  
  
"Harry. you have to do it. There is no other option." Albus Dumbledore informed his student.  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked as another jet of green light shot past them.  
  
"He's trapped within Ron, if you cast the curse Voldemort will be done for. He's in a body that has experience love, has given love and will do anything for those he loves. In other words, he is vulnerable. Ron will be able to fight his possession but not be able to force the dark lord out."  
  
Harry looked upon his headmaster as if he were spouting gibberish. "I can not kill my best friend!"  
  
"Ron would want you to end the threat to the dark lord if you could. He'd gladly lay down his life for his wife and his family."  
  
As if he were an actor being given his cue to begin the curse's suddenly stopped. A gagging sound could be heard and as the four wizards and witch looked out from their hiding spots to see Ron fighting with himself. His wand and Voldemort's were lying on the Hogwarts grounds and Ron was literally fighting to keep his right hand from either wand with his left.  
  
"Harry. do it. I . can't hold him." Ron yelled.  
  
Harry looked at the headmaster. "I can't. you have to think of something else. There must be some way to separate them."  
  
Dumbledore did not have a chance to reply. Severus Snape had just tossed a rock with a message to Dumbledore. After quickly reading it he turned to Harry and said, "Harry, we just received word from Madam Pomfrey, Ginny is Pregnant."  
  
Harry looked at the man in shock. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You have to make a decision now how best to protect them." Dumbledore implored.  
  
Harry still said nothing, unfortunately. he knew what he must do. Ron screamed one last time for Harry to do it and as Ron looked up he saw Harry come out from behind a large rock that he was using as a shield, raised his wand, and with a tears in his eyes, Harry Potter said in a low voice, "Goodbye Ron."  
  
Then yelled the killing curse at the top of his lungs. 


	6. Ch 6: Forgiveness is Divine

Chapter 6: Forgiveness is Divine  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at Harry now. The young man was incapable of reading the expressions on their faces. None said anything when the visioneer stopped moments after they witnessed Harry using the killing curse on Ron. They knew full well what had happened. They witnessed and heard Harry's memory exactly as it occurred.  
  
Hermione, tears freely falling down her face stood up from the chair, a little wobbly, and crossed the room. Harry released his wife's hand, stood up, and prepared himself for whatever Hermione had for him. He had taken her husband from her, deprived her children of their father, all for the sake of his own child. Harry, eyes swelled with tears, awaited Hermione's reaction.  
  
Hermione grabbed the young man and hugged him. It was not the action he had anticipated, but he simply held his best friend as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Harry." Arthur Weasley declared, in a sad tone.  
  
"Arthur's right. Ron wanted to end Voldemort's reign of terror enough that he would gladly sacrifice himself to ensure his family's safety." Molly replied as a few tears fell from her eyes. She was trying to be strong, but found it incredibly difficult.  
  
"We know the truth now. as painful as it was to see, you lived it mate. At least we know that Ron died a hero." Fred stated.  
  
"Here, here." George said.  
  
"You did what you had to do.for Ginny. and for Chloe." Hermione said.  
  
Harry released his friend and turned away from the Weasley's for a moment. They knew part of the truth. it was time for the rest to come out.  
  
"In retrospect, yes I did do it for Ginny and Chloe, in truth. I didn't know at the time Ginny was pregnant. Had I known, no matter what mental state I was in, I would never have left you Gin." Harry informed his wife and family.  
  
"But we heard." Percy began but was interrupted by Harry summoning the visioneer.  
  
"Harry Potter, Hogwarts aftermath and leaving feast." The lord stated to the orb.  
  
The orb sprang to life and produced a new three-dimensional image for all to see. It was a vision of Harry checking on an unconscious Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. The two women had been given a sleeping draught to make them rest and help promote healing. Upon ending the threat of the Dark Lord once and for all Harry had passed out and was rushed to the Hospital Wing himself. His physical injuries from the battlefield were superficial and he was revived shortly upon his arrival. The emotional injuries however were infinitely deeper and damaging. Upon seeing him watching over his wife and sister-in-law Madam Pomfrey informed him that he was cleared, as a patient, to leave the Hospital Wing. As she looked over Ginny, then Hermione, something came to his mind.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey. how far along is she?"  
  
"Four weeks." Poppy answered as she continued looking over Hermione.  
  
"Four weeks? I didn't think the baby could be that old already." Harry announced.  
  
"She was going to surprise you all before the feast, but then the battle occurred and now. the poor things will never be the same."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Her babies. they"  
  
"Babies. as in more than one?" Harry was stupefied.  
  
"Yes. twins." Madam Pomfrey announced.  
  
The visioneer paused momentarily and Harry looked around at his family. He could see the look of realization was on the faces of all in attendance. Harry said nothing and then allowed the projection to continue.  
  
"Ginny's having twins?" Harry asked in astonishment.  
  
"No Mr. Potter.Hermione's having twins. Your wife isn't pregnant." Madam Pomfrey informed a rather dumbfounded Harry Potter. "Who told you she was?"  
  
When she looked up to see why he had not answered she saw him throw open the doors in such a fury that the two large doors looked as if they would fall off their hinges. She could not imagine what could possibly cause such are action until she thought for a moment about the topic of their conversation.  
  
"They wouldn't have? They couldn't possibly be that cruel." Poppy said to herself wondering if they had indeed played on Harry's emotions.  
  
~ ~ ~* * *~ ~ ~  
  
The leaving feast was in full commencement and Dumbledore was addressing the students. He had just begun paying tribute to those that lost their lives in the battle the previous day, Ronald Weasley in particular for his part in Voldemort's defeat, when the large doors to the Great Hall flew open and a very worn and angry Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall. Spotting the focus of his anger he made his way to the head table. The staff and students began to whisper amongst themselves as he walked with a purpose directly towards the headmaster. Professor Snape, ascertaining Potter's mood suspected he'd learned the truth concerning his wife and moved to intercept the young man.  
  
"Please Professor, " Harry announced as he neared the headmaster, "Don't stop on my account. After all, I'm just a weapon to be used upon the enemies of the wizarding world, no point in stopping for a weapon." Harry bellowed through the hall.  
  
The students were baffled by this declaration. The headmaster had just praised him not ten minutes ago, true he had not been present but Harry was the hero and everyone knew this, why would he act in such a manner to the man who was honoring him.  
  
"Sit down Potter, stop making a spectacle of yourself." Professor Snape ordered.  
  
"Or what?" Harry asked as he stopped directly in front of the Potions Master. "What can you possibly do to me? Take away house points? The house cup is awarded. Give me detention? The school year is over, and I've finished Hogwarts. What on earth could you possibly do to me.Snivellus?" Harry asked in a mockingly loud tone.  
  
The Great Hall suddenly became deafly silent. The look upon Professor Snape's face was one of rage, hatred, and disdain.  
  
"That is what my father and godfather called you wasn't it? Snivellus Snape."  
  
Minerva McGonagall attempt to rise from her chair but was halted by Professor Dumbledore. He knew, as well as Snape, that they had earned Harry's hatred for what he must have learned. it was a necessary evil but that did not make it right. He also knew that after the events of yesterday that Harry was unleashing all the pent-up rage he must feel for towards the potions master. A man that had made it his souls purpose to revenge himself upon the son/godson of his childhood adversaries.  
  
"You are pathetic wretch of a human being." Harry continued. "You take out the frustrations of your life on students incapable of retaliating against you because my father and his friends made your life difficult in school. You may be a good potions master, but you rank just above Umbridge as a teacher," this remake earned Harry a load of ohhh's, "and you aren't half the man my father or godfather were."  
  
That was the straw that broke Snape's back. He drew his wand and was about to hex Harry. The staff was in such a shock from Harry's comments that they were incapable of gathering their wits to stop their colleague from harming Harry. Dumbledore had his wand ready but even he wasn't prepared for the end result of this altercation.  
  
Harry Potter, blood boiling, sweat dripping down his face, had purposefully goaded Snape and as soon as the potion master stepped back to draw his wand and take aim Harry's left hand shot up from his side and knocked Snape's wand from his hand, he then brought his right hand straight forward, clichéd his fist at the last moment and connected with the potions master's jaw sending him to the ground. The punch, much like his words, had contained all the pent up rage and frustration Harry had bottled up for the man over the course of his Hogwarts career.  
  
All save two were stunned by this move. Crabbe and Goyle, two of Snape's loyal Slytherins were immediately upon Harry and were attempting to drag the man away. Harry grabbed a handful of their robes, thrashed about till his left foot found a spot on the bench and pushed up with his legs and used the momentum to bring his body up over and down behind the two dimwits. The two simpletons reached for their wands only to realize they didn't have them. They continued to pat their bodies until they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Harry stood in front of the two their own wands pointed and them and with a quick incantation the two men found themselves lying stunned next to their head of house, who was still reeling from the punch. His jaw was dislocated and he could taste his own blood oozing down his throat.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer in the world." Harry said with disdain as he spoke those words.  
  
"You did what was easiest, instead of what was right yesterday. You cost Hermione her husband, and her twins their father." Harry yelled at the man.  
  
"All because you decided it was for the best." Harry stated. "You decided to leave me with my muggle relatives instead of my godfather cursing me to eleven years of malnutrition and verbal abuse. You decided to keep why I was able to defeat Voldemort as an infant till I was fifteen. You decided to hide my family's heritage from me for sixteen years, and now. now you decided that it was easier to lie about my wife having a baby in order to get me to do your dirty work." Harry informed all in attendance.  
  
He let everything he said sink into the minds of his schoolmates before continuing. "You're no better than Lord Voldemort. You're two wizards deciding the fate of the wizarding world. Keep in mind Albus," Harry said taking a moment to snap Crabbe and Goyle's wands before continuing, "I killed the last wizard that tried to control my destiny." Harry informed him. Everyone in the room went pale at that moment. Harry summoned the wand of Professor Snape and proceeded to snap it into many pieces.  
  
"I have lost all respect for you. and I refuse to be a part of any world that would allow you to manipulate students to accomplish your plans. Save my family, and Professor McGonagall who has always believed in me and been lenient even when I didn't deserve it, the rest of you can sod off. I'm done with the wizarding world."  
  
The visioneer then powered down and again all eyes were upon Harry.  
  
"I don't even remember leaving the castle. After the altercation with Snape and Dumbledore my mind blanked. I. I just couldn't stand hearing Dumbledore downplaying his involvement in Ron's passing. Had Snape not intercepted me I might well be in Azkaban for killing Dumbledore that day. I wanted to. I wanted to kill them both." Harry said.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't Harry." Ginny replied.  
  
"So. now you know. Now you know why I left. I couldn't live with myself after I killed Ron. I thought you all would hate me as much as I hate myself for killing Ron." Harry informed them all.  
  
Ginny was about to comfort her husband but was stopped for a moment by her mother. Molly wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him close. "Harry Potter. you need to say goodbye to Ron. You've kept your pain in all these years and never forgiven yourself. You know Ron would never blame you for what happened. It's time to let go, and move forward. with your family."  
  
"We love you. and we're not going to abandon you." Hermione added.  
  
"There have been two empty seats at the dinner table for the past for years Harry." Charlie added.  
  
"One can never be filled again." Bill said.  
  
"But yours. yours can." Percy informed his brother-in-law.  
  
"If you'll have me, I'm here to stay." Harry said to all, but directed his comment squarely at Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked to her husband who Molly released and stepped away from. Ginny took her husband into her arms and held him close, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you Harry James Evan Potter." Ginny said with a laugh. She didn't know what to call him exactly so she just used every name he was going by.  
  
"As I do you Virginia Potter.or should I say, Lady Virginia Potter."  
  
On cue the twin's mock bowed to their sister and her husband. Ginny scowled at the two but then laughed. She laughed like she hadn't in almost five years.  
  
"On that note." The matriarch of the Weasley family began, "I think we should all turn in. It has been a long and tiring day and I for one can use some rest before the children wake us bright and early eager to explore their uncle's home.  
  
"Yes Harry, you simply must tell us how you rate such an extravagant home?" George declared.  
  
"It's simple really George. just save a close or favorite relative of the Queen." Harry said in passing.  
  
"Details Harry," Charlie said, "We need details."  
  
"Tomorrow, after the children are asleep."  
  
"A story to look forward to then." Fred added.  
  
"Indeed." Ginny said smiling at her husband.  
  
~ ~ **~ ~  
  
Harry had just finished showing Molly and Arthur to their room when he saw that Ginny was awaiting him by the door to her room. Harry crossed the hall and took his wife's hands in his own. "Something wrong Gin?" Harry asked his wife.  
  
"I was wondering why the bed in this room was a single?" She asked her husband.  
  
Harry had assumed that was where this conversation would be going. "The answer is quite simple. I didn't know where our relationship would be after you learned the truth about your brother and my absence. So I took the liberty of having a room prepared for you."  
  
"I see. Very thoughtful of you. Smart too considering I had no idea what state our relationship would be when this evening began either." Ginny replied. She leaned in slowly and gave Harry a soft kiss. It was their first in four years and the two realized just how much they had truly missed the other.  
  
Harry reached behind her and grasped the back of her head with his left and wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into a deep longing, loving kiss. Ginny was relishing the contact, attention and affection her husband was lavishing upon her. Taking a moment to catch their breath Harry released Ginny, lifted her right hand, kissed it, bowed and wished her a good night, and departed down a side corridor.   
  
Ginny was in shock, she couldn't believe he was actually leaving her alone. Her face red with anger she stomped around the corner after him, wanting to know what his game was. She had only taken two steps when out of a dark corner her husband had snuck up from behind her, spun her around and planted a loving kiss on his startled wife.  
  
"Had to make sure that you wanted this. sorry love." Harry informed her.  
  
Ginny was startled, angry and aroused all at one time. Harry was testing her. he wanted to be sure how she felt about him.. Fine. She thought to herself.  
  
Ginny began placing soft kisses on Harry's neck. The feel of her warm lips on his skin sent shivers down his spine. He had longed to hold her in his arms and here she was. His loving wife.  
  
Harry had straightened her up and was about to reciprocate her kisses when she broke the embrace and trotted back to her room.  
  
"Good night Lord Potter." Ginny seductively stated. "Sleep tight, and verrrry pleasant dreams to you."  
  
Harry grabbed the door and her wrist before it could shut. Pulling her back into the hall Harry looked into Ginny's eyes with a desire she'd only seen one other time.  
  
"No more games Ginny, I left you four years ago a wreak." Harry placed his hands lovingly on her cheeks. "I wasn't capable of caring for you or our child then. I'm never going to let that happen again." Harry said then kissed her with all the love and affection he could muster.  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes upon ending the kiss she realized they weren't in the guest room any more.  
  
"Welcome home Lady Virginia Potter." Harry said as she took in the large master bedroom. It, like the dining room was adorned in Gryffindor colors, across from the door leading into the hallway were two glass doors that led to a magnificent balcony. Somehow Harry had managed to add a fireplace to the room and it was opposite the king-sized bed. The bed had curtains around it to ensure privacy, although Ginny wondered why Harry needed privacy when he was the only one sleeping in the bed. Harry noticed the odd look on his wife's face at the curtains and informed her that they were initially decorative. He didn't know if he'd ever need them or not.  
  
"They were decorative love. I've never had a use for them. until tonight." Harry said grinning like a cat about to eat a canary. He then planted several kisses along her neck and shoulder.  
  
"It's magnificent." She said as undid the zipper on her dress. She let the elegant gown slide off her shoulders and she stepped out of it and walked towards the bed. Dropping her knickers before sliding into the sheets she waited to see her husband's reaction.  
  
Harry, unfortunately, had far more clothes on than he would like at this particular moment. He had unbuttoned his coat before she had started undressing but was still removing his shirt when she had slid into the bed. He was delayed partially because he was gazing at his beautiful wife, but mostly he was held up because of all the stupid little buttons. No longer caring he quickly shed his under shirt, pants, and boxers and was next to his wife.  
  
The last thing Harry did before showing his wife exactly how much he loved and missed her was to show her how to close the curtains surrounding the bed.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Anne (email address not provided): Allow me to inform you that this whole story, and all of my other stories are completely AU stories. As are all fanfiction stories no matter how close to the books a fan writer comes. That is why it's called FANFICTION. If you have any further comments or questions about the direction of my story feel free to email either myself or my co-writer:  
  
jaquelyne_hawkins@yahoo.com  
dstorres75@yahoo.com  
  
[This invitation is open to all by the way. However if you are emailing  
me to just say something like: you suck, don't expect a reply.]  
  
Because I try to respond to questions my reviewers ask (or comments) I have altered my preferences to no longer accept anonymous reviews. 


	7. Ch 7: A New Dawn

**Chapter 7:  A New Dawn**

Ginny Potter awoke and felt as if she were in a dream.  The feeling of satin around her naked body, in addition to the presence of a warm and equally nude body next to her, was the first things that made her think this.  However a quick pinch of her arm revealed that she was in fact not dreaming and very much awake.  She was in an extravagant bed, in a castle of all places, and she was lying intertwined with her husband.  Carefully she slid from his loving embrace and opened the curtain to ensure that no one was in the room.  Sliding from the bed, Ginny found a robe on a chair next to the bed.  However it was no ordinary robe, it was a mint green Japanese silk Kimono.  She noticed, as she picked up the Kimono, that their wardrobe had been picked up and properly hung sometime during the night but assumed no one would be brave enough to open the curtain, or at least she hoped not.  Ginny, feeling a slight chill, donned the robe that her husband had purchased for her and walked over to the terrace.

Harry awoke upon hearing the doors to the terrace opened and assumed that his lovely wife had stepped out to survey the grounds during the early hours of the day.  Harry knew that Dobby would have attended to the Potter's wardrobe shortly after they were asleep, and not a moment before.  Dobby seemed to know when his master was asleep and ensured that all used garments were cleaned immediately and new clothes ready for the following day.  Harry never understood why Dobby did this but could not fault the house elf for wanting to take extra care of him.  Harry had freed the house elf from the villainous Malfoy's during his second year at Hogwarts and the elf became one of his most loyal companions ever since.  Harry opened the curtain, found his hunter green robe awaiting him, donned it, and proceeded to find his beautiful bride.

Ginny was gazing at the beautifully manicured grounds and gardens when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and all to familiar lips nibbling on her right ear lob, then traveling down the side of her neck.  Ginny couldn't have suppressed the shudder she felt as one of Harry's hands entered her robe and fondled one of her breasts.

"Good morning love."  Harry said in a husky voice.  After their four-year separation he was determined to make up for all the attention he'd neglected to give her.

"Is it morning… I couldn't tell.  It seems like we did this all night, it could be dinner time and I wouldn't know… or care."  Ginny replied with a blush as she thought back to the previous night.

"In that case…" Harry said and removing his wandering hand scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her back to bed.

The two lovers were barely under the sheets and Harry was just about to untie Ginny's Kimono when they heard their door swing open and a rather large object flew through the curtains landing next to the two unsuspecting adults.  

The look on Chloe Grace Potter's face was priceless.  She had awoken in a strange place not too long ago and remembered she spent the night in her father's home.  She went to find her mummy first thing to see when breakfast would be served only to find her mum's room empty.  She asked a servant where her father's room was located and once she had this information raced to see him.  She was very concerned about her mother's whereabouts.  Flinging the door open, Chloe darted across the room and launched herself up onto the bed and through the maroon curtains landing right beside her mum.  Finding her parent together in the same bed was the last thing the four-year-old Potter had expected, not that she was upset but this.  

Harry and Ginny were luckily still dressed when Chloe landed next to her mother and laughed at the expression Chloe was giving them.   "Sowy."  Chloe stated finally able to speak.  "I…  I tawt mummy was missing when I found her room empty."  Chloe explained red faced.

Harry reached over and grabbed his daughter and proceeded to tickle the girl senseless.  Her laughter filled the room and began traveling down the hallway.  The redness in her face was now obviously from lack of air, as opposed to embarrassment, and Harry stopped long enough for the youngster to catch her breath.  

"Ummmmm… so does this mean my mummy and daddy are staying togeder?"  Chloe asked.  She had assumed as much but it was obvious to the two proud parents that she needed reassurance.

"Yes Chloe," Ginny answered.  "Mummy and daddy are staying together, as long as your father will have us that is."

Chloe turned to look at her father.  Harry was rubbing his chin and pondering a response.  The scared impression on Chloe's face told him that he needed to stop teasing her.  "I want you both here with me always."  Harry answered sincerely and with much love.  He wrapped his arms around his daughter and showered her with kisses, earning him more giggles as she tried to squirm out of his embrace.

Ginny just sat back and smiled.  It warmed her heart to see Harry and Chloe take to each other as they did.

"Chloe, go ask Nanny Charlotte to help you get dressed for breakfast, Alfred will bring you all to the dinning room and we can eat as a family."  Harry informed the little girl.

Chloe gave her father a kiss on the cheek, hopped down from the king-sized bed and closing the door behind her.

"Where did their wardrobe come from Harry?"

"Since it's my job to anticipate your, and your family's, every need, the closet's are filled with clothes for people of all shapes and sizes.  I had Alfred inform Charlotte that all she need do to get something for the children is to place her hands on the closet door, and inform it who the outfit was for.  Upon opening the door the closets will manifest wardrobe assigned to that person.  I took the liberty of having clothes bought for your family, so they would never have to bring any with if they were to stay overnight.

"And what pray tell did you have bought for me?"  Ginny asked in curiosity.

"Nothing."  Harry replied, "Just how I like you, in nothing at all."

Ginny playfully swatted his arm.  "So what am I to wear this morning?  Surely not my formal dress?"

"I thought you might like something simple for your first day as lady of the keep."  Harry stated as he kissed his wife briefly, then leaving the bed he walked to the closet.  He opened it and stepped aside.  Ginny marveled at the vast array of clothes for her to choose from.

Harry went to his closet and removed a pair of black pants, and a white turtleneck shirt.  Harry, reluctantly, began dressing.  He knew his family would be rising now, whether they liked it or not because of the children, and that the lord and lady of the keep should be present when they arrived at the dinning room.  When he turned to look at his wife he noticed that she was wearing a matching white turtleneck shirt but had chosen a black knee length skit to wear.

"How on earth did you manage to put everything on before me?"  Harry asked in astonishment.

Ginny kissed her husband and gave him a big hug.  Harry returned the embrace and immediately took notice of something.  Before pulling away Ginny whispered in his ear, "who said I put everything on."

* ~ * ~ *

The entire family watched as the lord and lady of the keep walked hand in hand into the dinning room.  George, Fred, Bill, Charlie and even Percy applauded them as the joined the family.  The children didn't understand the gesture but were so hungry they didn't care.  They wanted food and they wanted it now.  Sitting in the same seats as before, the servers brought in all sorts of breakfast foods.  This meal went much better than dinner, disaster wise, and while the children talked amongst themselves a very red faced Ginny was the target of her brother's comments.  Harry just smiled.  He didn't care if the family was having fun at his expense, he was just glad they were here with them.

"In all seriousness Ginny, what are you going to do now?"  Charlie asked.

"Well… I think it's obvious that Chloe and I will be moving here."  She replied before taking a bite of toast.

"Obviously… but what do you plan to do now that you're a 'lady'?"  Bill wondered

"I haven't figured that out yet.  I spent so much time just being a mother to Chloe that I have no ambitions to the contrary." 

"Not to interrupt this lovely family discussion, but I had a question for you Arthur."  Harry interjected. "Have you given any thought to my suggestion?"

"Suggestion??? What suggestion?"  Molly asked.

"Indeed I have Harry.  It's a very tempting."  Arthur replied with a smirk.  He was purposely evading this wife's inquiry.

"What suggestion?"  Ginny asked equally curious.

"So what do you think?"  Harry asked smiling as he ignored his wife's question.

The various other Weasley's were equally as curious as to what their father and brother-in-law were discussing but thought to just enjoy Molly and Ginny's torment.

"As heartbreaking as it is I think I will have to resign from the Ministry of Magic."  Arthur said.

Molly and the family were shocked at this announcement.

"What ever for?  You love your job father."  Percy retorted in astonishment.

"For one reason because I have been there far too long.  It's time to try something new.  For a second, because I can choose my successor, and finally because I have decided that your mother and I are due for an extended vacation."  Arthur announced.

Molly was flabbergasted by this declaration.  "We've been fairly well off for sometime now Molly dearest and I think now that our family is raised and having families of their own that we have earned the right to travel."

Molly didn't know what to say.  She just hugged her husband and gave him a kiss.  The children all released a resounding, "awwwwwwww" at the same time.

"Where do you plan on going first?"  Ginny asked.

"We'll let fate decide that for us."  Arthur answered his daughter.

"I hear Paris is lovely."  Bill offered kissing his beautiful French born wife.

"Hold on, who will take care of the Burrow?"  Fred asked.

"Yes Arthur… we can't just leave our home unattended."  Molly said.

"Actually…" Charlie interrupted.  "Dad, Mum… I was wondering…"

"Yes Charlie?"  Molly asked.

"I was wondering… if you would consider allowing Eva and I to stay there while you were away.  We could keep it up for you while your gone."

"That's very nice of you to offer Charlie but with you in Romania it would be very difficult for you and Eva to travel back and forth, even by port key."  Molly explained.

"Yes, that could be a problem… if the two of us were living in Romania."  Charlie answered.

"You mean?"  Molly said with a hand over her heart.

"Eva and I have discussed it and we've decided to move to England.  With you and dad planning to travel I can't think of anyplace better to raise our family than the Burrow."  Charlie said.

Molly hugged her second oldest son and daughter-in-law.  While she would not have minded traveling to Romania to visit Charlie, Eva and the baby she relished the idea of her entire family being geographically closer together.

"I think I have another idea."  Harry said.

All eyes were upon the lord of the house.  "Molly, Arthur, why don't you move your things into the Keep.  That way all your family heirlooms will be safe here, and…" Harry paused for dramatic effect, "Give Charlie and Eva the Burrow."

No one said a word for almost a minute, then Arthur said in a nonchalant voice, "sounds perfect to me, can you pass me the bacon Ginny?"

Arthur never got that bacon.  Charlie heaved his father up and gave him a huge hug.  He second oldest, despite all the joys he'd experienced in Romania, truly missed his family and their home and was overjoyed that now… it was truly his home.

"You can renovate it of course…" Arthur wheezed out as Charlie continued to give his father a bear like hug.

The rest of the day was spent planning where Arthur and Molly's possessions would be placed, what Charlie would like to do to the burrow and general family bonding time.  All in all, Harry James Evan Potter, Virginia Potter and Chloe Grace Potter sat happily together as they and their family made preparations for the future… A very happy future.

Not the End.


	8. Ch 8: A Time to Laugh

Chapter 8: A Time to Laugh  
  
Harry sat on the back terrace watching the children play tag in the back garden on Saturday afternoon. Evan was chasing the girls around a cluster of tea rose bushes. Chloe would squeal with delight each time her cousin got close enough to catch her and speed off before he could. Meghan was hiding behind a statue of a stag that happened to be close to a couple other garden statues. Ronni was running around the hedge to hide from her brother. The children kept playing making sure they didn't step on any of the flowers, not that Harry would have minded.  
  
When Harry began planning the garden, he wanted to honor those he lost that were close to him. A stag and a large dog sat next to each other. In time, a wolf would join them. They overlooked a bed of lilies. A garden fairy with hand painted green eyes sat in the center looking at the pair. Harry had debated with magical statues, but decided due to his position, he would have muggle ones. There were times he wondered if they had a little magic because it seemed that the fairy liked to flirt with the stag.  
  
Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and lightly kiss it.  
  
"Enjoying watching the children?" Ginny cooed in his ear. She walked around the bench he was on and sat beside him.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have missed all of her life." Harry lamented for a moment. "But I have you both here now." He reached out and pulled her back against his chest wrapping his arms firmly around her.  
  
Ginny looked back at her husband planting a kiss on his lips. "And we are not going anywhere."  
  
"I have to ask about something you said this morning." He began.  
  
"Ok, go on."  
  
"You said that you have spent the last four years being a mother. There's nothing else that you want to do?" Harry's head rested on Ginny's shoulder as he spoke.  
  
"No, when you made sure that I was taken care of before the war, I decided to be a mum instead of trying to find a job." She turned to look at him. "Nothing gives me as much satisfaction as watching Chloe grow up. She has been my number one priority."  
  
"Well, if you are happy love, then I am happy. Other than my occasional duties to the Crown, I work from home. We can watch her grow up together and maybe give her some siblings." A large grin spread across his face.  
  
Ginny's hand caressed his left thigh. "I agree there. I know that she wants a brother."  
  
"So, you are really not opposed to more children?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Not at all. Please remember my love, I am a Weasley. We like to procreate." A wicked grin found its way to her face. "Practice does make perfect."  
  
"And we will practice as much as possible." He whispered in her ear taking the lobe between his teeth teasing her.  
  
"Not to change the subject, but where is Hermione living now?"  
  
"She and the twins are living at the Burrow. Mum didn't want us to leave after the war basically. We spent the summer dealing with the pregnancies and when school started back, Dumbledore set up for us to share a suite at Hogwarts." Ginny looked at her husband knowing now why Dumbledore was so accommodating. "Hermione interned with Professor McGonagall while I completed my last year. The students and Professor Snape were directed to leave us alone for the most part. When it came time for the twins to be born, Mum came to the castle to stay with us. She was there until the end of school. Hermione and I talked about getting a place after Hogwarts, but Mum wouldn't hear it. So we have been at the Burrow ever since."  
  
Harry took in the words and asked her a question. "How do you feel about Hermione and the twins moving here?"  
  
"I think that it's a wonderful idea. Ronni, Evan and Chloe haven't been apart since they were born. I think that it would help all involved to keep them together."  
  
"Ok, we can talk to her later tonight about it. The castle is big enough that she can have her library and help me with research." He smiled at his wife.  
  
"Oh, you just want her here for her research skills." She chided him.  
  
"Well that is a plus, but that isn't the reason and you know it." The look with the end of that statement spoke volumes.  
  
Ginny's eyes softened. "Stop feeling guilty about Ron, but I understand." They shared another kiss.  
  
Chloe caught sight of her parents talking together on the bench. She was very happy at finally having her father. He really seemed excited about her mum and her moving to his house. The little girl hoped that that her father would always be there. She ran to where they were on the bench.  
  
"Hi Mummy and Daddy." Chloe leapt in to Harry and Ginny's lap. She wrapped her arms around each of their necks.  
  
"Are you having fun playing in the garden?" Her father asked her.  
  
"Yes. It a weally big place. Did you pwant it all?"  
  
Harry laughed lightly. "No, Chloe. I had some help, but I see that you were playing around the statues. Do you want to know their names?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Thwey have names?" She jumped off her parent's laps grabbing their hands.  
  
Harry and Ginny allowed themselves to be dragged by their daughter to the statue of the stag. Harry picked her up sitting on the statue's back.  
  
"Yes, they have names. This big fellow is named Prongs. He is the main guardian of the garden." He looked at Ginny as a look of understanding crossed her face. Harry motioned to the large dog. "Now, you need to watch for his guy. He likes to play tricks on unsuspecting little girls. His name is Padfoot." He slid his hand into Ginny's.  
  
"Why would Padfwoot do that?" Chloe asked innocently.  
  
As green eyes met green eyes, Harry smiled bitter sweetly. He knew that Sirius would be ecstatic at his family. "Well, Padfoot and Prongs have been friends for a long time, but Padfoot never stopped playing pranks on people."  
  
Ginny looked at her husband for a moment before speaking. "Chloe, Padfoot and Prongs are named for your grandfather and grand godfather. You know how Aunt Minerva can turn in to a cat?"  
  
Chloe shook her head yes.  
  
"Well, so could your grandfather and grand godfather. They used to be in school with Uncle Moony and would keep him company." Ginny explained.  
  
"Chloe, would you like to meet your grandparents?" Harry asked quietly. His daughter nodded her head yes again. Harry swept her up in his arms carrying her to the dining room.  
  
The three walked together through the house chatting about odds and ends. Different Weasley family members stopped them to ask questions, but they arrived at the dining room pretty quickly.  
  
"Mum. Dad. are you around?" Harry asked his parent's portrait. He heard some scurrying around as they appeared.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" James asked his son. Lily sat down in front of him.  
  
"I wanted you to meet someone. This is Chloe. Chloe, This is your grandparents and my parents, James and Lily Potter." Harry set his daughter down and turned around a couple of the chairs from the table to face the painting. He sat down pulling Chloe in his lap. Ginny took the chair beside him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Chloe." Lily said smiling. "We are excited that you will be staying with us. How do you like the Keep?"  
  
Chloe blushed softly. "It's a big pwace, but Mummy and Daddy are here. I wike it."  
  
Her parents smiled at her comment. Ginny placed a hand on Harry's right arm.  
  
"Chloe, later I can tell you some secrets to use on your Uncles Fred and George." James said with a hint of mischief.  
  
"Dad!" Harry gasped. "She is only four years old. Wait a couple years before you corrupt her."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows at her son. "Now, Harry you know he feels that he needs to train the next generation of Marauders."  
  
"Oh, she will have help." Ginny chuckled. "Her cousins Ronni and Evan are already playing pranks on her uncles." She tried to miss the glance between Harry and James but failed.  
  
"Ginny, I think that you have your hands full." Lily commented thoughtfully. "Just think, seven more years and you will have owls from Hogwarts to deal with."  
  
"Lily it was never that bad." James tried unsuccessfully to defend himself. "Ask Moony. He knows."  
  
Chloe sat listening to the conversation between her parents and the portrait. "Uncle Moony says that Wonni and Ewan are almost as bad as the mawaders were."  
  
"Uncle Moony?!?" James exclaimed looking at his wife quickly. "Harry, when is Remus going to come and see us?"  
  
"Uncle Moony's coming to see us?" Chloe looked up expectantly at her father as she bounced in his lap.  
  
"I have already invited them and they will be along in a few days. They wanted to allow us some time to get settled in." Harry explained. "Remus is Chloe's godfather. She calls him Uncle Moony."  
  
Lily regarded her son for a moment. "What do you mean, they?"  
  
"Remus was married to Nymphadora Tonks a few years ago. Tonks is Andromeda Black's daughter. They met through the Order." Ginny told them. "It was a nice wedding." Remembering the time they all spent at Lupin Lodge for the nuptials.  
  
"That old dog, He married Meda's daughter." James shook his head. "Lily, remember her telling Padfoot and I off when she was head girl?"  
  
"Yes, that was first year. You almost got the entire tower in trouble for that stunt." Ginny could hear the distain in Lily's voice.  
  
Harry shook his head at them. He had gotten used to their baiting each other since the portrait had been hung. A big part of him would have loved to grow up with his parents, but Harry was glad he had found the portraits. It had allowed him to get to know what kind of people James and Lily Potter were.  
  
"If you two are done reminiscing, we are having tea on the terrace. I did want to ask both of you a question though." Harry looked up at the portrait.  
  
Lily and James looked at their son. "Go on, Harry." James said.  
  
"I know that I hung you here for whatever reason, other than the bedrooms,' Harry looked over the top of his glasses at them. 'Would you want to be somewhere else since we don't use the dining room all the time?"  
  
Lily brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Well, we could go into the lounge. It is the family room and the three of you will be in there more than anywhere else."  
  
"I like that idea. Leave Grandfather and Grandmum in here so we can visit when there are guests." James spoke.  
  
"What do you think Gin? Also, I meant to tell you if you wanted to redecorate any of the rooms, you may." He looked to his right where his wife sat.  
  
"The house is beautiful. You did a wonderful job on it. We might want to decorate Chloe's room to suit her though. I am sure that Lily and James would be much more comfortable in the lounge."  
  
"Ginny, if you would like, you can call us Mum and Dad as well. Lily and James or Mrs. and Mr. Potter just doesn't sound right coming from our daughter in law." She looked at the woman that had captured her son's heart.  
  
Lily would have loved to know her in life. It took a special woman to have a Potter male fall in love and it seemed that Virginia was no exception. She looked forward to getting to know her.  
  
"Thank you." Gin blushed lightly.  
  
Harry looked from Ginny to his mother. "That's settled then. We will move your portrait next week. If you will excuse us, we need to get to tea."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's staff had prepared the terrace for tea al fresco. The food was mostly finger food but would allow for them to get their fill until dinner later. The parents had requested that tea be filling enough for the children. They wanted to be able to enjoy a late supper as it had already been decided that everyone would stay until Sunday afternoon.  
  
The large garden table had been set up with the many delicacies that Mrs. Weasley had spoken to the cook about. Harry had introduced the pair that morning. With the senior Weasleys moving to the Keep, he had wanted the cook and Molly to get to know one another. Harry had turned over any meal planning over to the two of them.  
  
"I thought that we would enjoy an evening in the garden. It's a beautiful night and a little more relaxed than the formal dining room." Harry began the evening.  
  
The family agreed with him. The large dining room was enjoyable, but the Weasleys were never a family for formality.  
  
Harry took his wife's hand in his and spoke to the group. "After our discussion last night, I thought that we could have an evening of remembrance for Ron."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a wary gaze. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the fun times we had back in school. I have spent the last four years remembering the end of his life, I believe it's time for me. for all of us to remember all of the good times."  
  
The twins sat beside their wives in thought for a moment when George spoke. "I'll start. Let us go back to our seventh year. I remember not being able to play Quidditch but finally sticking it to that crow, Umbridge." Earning him a glare from his mother. "The Slytherins tried to make our youngest brother look like a fool, but our Ron kept going."  
  
"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King."  
  
George and Fred began with a flourish, the other Gryffindors that were at Hogwarts at the time joined by the second verse.  
  
"Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single ring, That's why Gryffindors all sing: Weasley is our King!"  
  
The entire table was laughing at this point.  
  
"Ron did play one hell of a final game that year. We won the Quidditch Cup." Fred commented.  
  
Ginny looked slightly affronted. "May I remind my Quidditch obsessed brothers who caught the snitch in that game?"  
  
"That's right! Harry was riding the pine along with us, so our darling little sister caught the snitch right from under Miss Chang's nose, if I remember correctly." George exclaimed. His sister in law Angelina was listening in on the conversation with interest.  
  
"You know, if you three wouldn't have decided to try to kill Malfoy, you could have played. I had to deal with Kirke and Sloper. At least we had a seeker worth her salt, but she was a much better chaser the next term." She gave Ginny a nod from across the table.  
  
"Yes, I did prefer chasing to seeking." Ginny said lost in thought.  
  
Her husband raised an eyebrow looking at her. "But what about when the Seeker sought the Chaser?"  
  
"Well that was something completely different. Sure took you long enough though!" Her eyes filled with laughter.  
  
Hermione bitter sweetly laughed. "Our sixth year was a lot of fun. I still remember that argument in the common room that finally had Ron ending a fight without one of us running off."  
  
"That would be because he wouldn't allow you to run off if I remember correctly." Harry glanced at his best friend.  
  
"You're right. He ended that fight by kissing me and it was brilliant." Hermione spoke trying not to cry.  
  
Ginny reached across the table to take her best friend's hand. "Hermione, remember when they proposed to us and at the time we secretly thought that they were crazy?" Hermione nodded. "Well, all four of us made the right decision that night." A small smile appeared on Gin's face.  
  
When Ron and Harry had come to the Weasleys with their plan, the older brothers were vehemently against it. The boys were only seventeen years old and not old enough to get married, much less still in their last year of Hogwarts. The pair explained their plans in detail. They had the backing of Dumbledore and their head of house.  
  
Professor Dumbledore understood the boys reasoning for wanting to get married. The war was looming and these four teenagers were in the thick of it. Harry would have to be the one that would defeat Voldemort, but without the support of those that loved him with out reservation, Harry would be lost. Albus knew that Ron and Hermione would go to their deaths to help Harry and Ginny would never allow her love to stand alone against Tom Riddle  
  
Hermione sighed trying to keep the tears back. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. A few months of happiness compared to what could have been are so much better." She turned to Harry taking his left hand. "I am glad that you came home. We missed you so much."  
  
He looked from Hermione to Ginny before he answered. "Thank you for allowing me to come home. I missed you two as well."  
  
The rest of the Weasleys had kept silent during this exchange between three people who knew what losing Ron meant more than just losing a brother or a son. Hermione had lost the love of her life and best friend. Harry lost his first friend ever and Ginny lost her brother that was also her best friend. None of them ever claimed to understand the relationship between the four of them, but knew it had kept them sane though the final two years of war.  
  
"Other than the night we agreed to marry you two, do you remember Ron's favorite memory?" Hermione gave a coy smile.  
  
"Ah, yes. Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. Barty Couch Jr. might have tried to kill me but he gave us a lasting memory." The rest of the table laughed with Harry and Hermione. "I know another one from our second year. All I have to say is Polyjuice potion."  
  
"That took us forever to brew and stealing the boomslang from Snape. I remember it well because I was Millicent Bulstrode's cat!" Hermione lamented.  
  
Molly had been watching them talk about their school years but had never heard this story. "You took Polyjuice and became someone's cat?"  
  
"Yes." Harry looked at her with understanding because he knew talking about her first year was hard. "Ginny, do you mind if we talk about that year for a moment?"  
  
"It's fine with me, since I know what this is about."  
  
"Ok, the whole school except for a few Gryffindors thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin all because I spoke Parseltongue. Ron, Hermione and I decided we were going to ask Malfoy who the heir was since the git acted like he knew something. Hermione being the brains of the three of us decided that Polyjuice was the only way we could get him to talk.'  
  
'I was going to be Crabbe, Ron was going to Goyle and Hermione would be Millicent, but the brilliance of our resident genius was foiled that day. She happened to grab the wrong hairs from Miss Bulstrode's cloak. It seemed that the Slytherin owned a cat that was the same hair color. We brewed the potion in Moaning Myrtle's toilet and took it over Christmas hols. After our transformations, Hermione refused to come out of the u- bend. She sends Ron and I down to the common room to talk to Malfoy.'  
  
'Our plan was almost destroyed by a certain Gryffindor prefect who shall remain nameless except that he and his future wife had been snogging in a classroom at the time." Harry looked down the table to Percy and Penelope who blushed.  
  
"Well this prefect caught us in the dungeons looking for the Slytherin common room. As luck would have it, Malfoy found us and drug us to where we wanted to be. Of course we learned that Malfoy was clueless and we went back to the loo where it all began. Myrtle informs us that something went wrong with Hermione's transformation. The two of us finally coax her out of the u-bend to find that she had fur, whiskers and a tail. Ron ever the tactful one says that he liked her tail."  
  
When Harry finished his tale, the whole table lost it. George looked at his sister in law. "See, Ron even noticed your backside then." His wife Katie playfully slapped his arm.  
  
Hermione was grinning. "Yes, he did, but Ron didn't notice I was a girl until fourth year. It took Fleur turning him down for the Yule ball and Neville to ask me as his date to notice that one."  
  
Fleur looked at little perplexed at this. "What do you mean Hermione? I don't remember Ron asking me to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Oh, He did." Ginny laughed. "Like many of the Hogwarts boys he was quite taken with you. I felt bad about teasing him later." She looked at her husband. "But I didn't turn down a perfectly good date with Neville so I could go with Harry."  
  
"So I wasn't the first Weasley to fall for you?" Bill looked to his left at Fleur.  
  
"Oui, what can I say?" She giggled.  
  
"Yes, Lady Potter, I seem to remember you laughing at my misfortune as well." Harry mentioned to his wife.  
  
"Don't look at me. You knew better than to ask Cho to the ball, when at the time I would have fallen all over myself to attend the ball with you. No you, my love just asked too late." Ginny shrugged. "But something good did come out of the ball, I met Michael Corner and was the first to have a boyfriend." She smirked.  
  
"Yes, and how many years have Michael and Cho been married now?" Percy asked from his end of the table.  
  
Ginny was the one to answer this. "They have been married for three years now. Cho just had a baby girl named Jasmine. Cho is playing reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and Michael is working the Department of Magical Transportation."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Harry raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"I ran into Cho at Babbling's the other day in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Babbling's?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Hermione answered the question. "It's a children's store in the Alley. We buy most of the kids clothes there." She watched as Harry nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Once everyone is moved and settled in, we can go in to London for a day of shopping. That is if you don't mind my security staff." Harry mentioned to the two women sitting at sides.  
  
The girls agreed that would be lovely and they would make plans for later. The group began chatting about different things. The senior Weasleys discussed where they might be traveling to, the wives talked about their children and Harry and the husbands talked to the children. It was time to forget the pain of the past and move on to a better future.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Some time later George Weasley was becoming very annoyed. He had waited very patiently for Harry to keep his promise, but seeing as how he either forgot, or was simply avoiding the subject, his curiosity finally got the best of him.  
  
"Harry mate. I think you owe us a story." George interrupted the topic at hand.  
  
"Do I now?" Harry said, half hoping George and the other Weasleys had forgotten about that little promise. In his heart he knew that they never would. The castle itself was a constant reminder that Harry hadn't told them everything.  
  
Harry took a final drink of his tea and set the cup down. "Without naming the person whose life I saved, I will say that he was a close relative to the Queen. The person in question had eluded their bodyguards and was out hoping to have a good time." Harry began.  
  
Those assembled were trying to guess the identity of the person Harry had saved. "The person walked right into the middle, literally, of an arrest. Three aurors' had surrounded a group of six Death Eaters. The aurors' had the advantage until the young man walked right into the cluster of Death Eaters. All involved immediately recognized the young man as a royal and the scum decided to use him as a bargaining chip to secure their freedom."  
  
Harry paused to break out a visual aid. He was not using the visioneer because the Queen had requested that the event be suppressed, as did the Ministry of Magic. Using chess pieces, Harry set up the figures so that the group could see the positioning of the players. Harry then explained how after analyzing the situation, and realizing that the aurors' could not be allowed to let these six villains escape he planned his next move very carefully. He knew what he must do, he only hoped that he could accomplish it without seriously injuring the young man. Harry nonchalantly circled around the group to where he was facing the young man's back. He then ran at him and disapparated when he was fifteen feet from the young man. The Death Eaters turned to see who had apparated into the situation but found no one in sight. Harry instantly apparated right behind the young man grabbed him and knocked him, and the death eater in front of him, to the ground. Harry was using his body as a shield to protect the boy should one of the Death Eaters attack the pair from behind.  
  
The aurors' not wasting a moment, began launching stunning spells at the disoriented fiends. The death eater that Harry knocked over when he and the royal flew forward, had recovered his bearings and was reaching for his fallen wand. Harry's move was quicker. Concealed inside his coat were several small throwing blades. Faster than the death eater could move Harry drew them from their sheathes, and launched two at the man. One blade embedded itself in the man's wand hand, the other in his other forearm. The death eater screamed bloody murder as he watched large quantities of blood exit the wounds.  
  
Harry told his family that in truth the wounds, while bloody, were no where near as serious as the pureblood wizard seemed to think they were. He was merely in shock from being impaled by two small muggle blades.  
  
The aurors quickly convinced the last man that between the four people present he had not chance of escaping, and that should he resist he would end up worse than his bellowing companion. This was all the incentive that he needed to surrender his wand and himself into the aurors' custody. When the man was subdued the aurors' turned their attention to Harry Potter who they did not recognize due to his disguise. MI-5 arrived and took the unknown man (Harry), and the royal into custody to sort out the matter. The aurors' had no choice but to defer jurisdiction in the matter over to the muggle authorities.  
  
Harry spent a considerable amount of time in the local jail awaiting trial. Harry could easily have apparated out of the cell but decided he would plead his case and hope that his story would be believed. In the end his case was never brought to trial. Harry was brought before the Queen to be rewarded for saving the young royal. It was when she asked who she was rewarding that Harry removed his disguise and informed her majesty exactly who he was. He needn't have bothered, his exploits were known to her by virtue of the fact that Lord Voldemort was a threat to her kingdom, and in order to maintain their autonomy the Ministry was required to keep the Prime Minister and the Royal family appraised of any situation in the wizarding world.  
  
"The queen decided that after everything I have done in my life, that I deserved a significant reward. She gave me a title, this castle, and a job that gives me the authority to over rule most muggle and ministry law officers." Harry explained.  
  
Fred and George immediately got a sinister glint in their eyes.  
  
"Forget it." Harry said.  
  
"We didn't even say anything." Fred and George replied in unison.  
  
"The answer is no to whatever you're planning."  
  
The Weasleys & Potters all laughed at the glum expressions on the twins faces.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny said once she managed to catch her breath.  
  
"Harry and I have discussed it and we'd like you to move into the castle as well. if you would like that is." Ginny informed her sister-in-law.  
  
"It's a lovely offer but the two of you have so much catching up to do. My twins and I would.."  
  
"You're moving in or I'm giving away all your books." Harry insisted.  
  
Laughter again erupted because of the absolutely priceless expression on Hermione's face at the thought of losing all of her books. When she saw Harry laughing she breathed a sigh of relief and slapped his arm.  
  
"Please 'Mione. I want you and your family here with us." Harry asked in an almost begging tone.  
  
Hermione graciously accepted her brother-in-laws invitation.  
  
"Welcome home Hermione Weasley." Harry said giving the girl who he considered his sister a bear like hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm happy to be home Harry." Hermione replied kissing her brother's cheek.  
  
~ ~The End for Now ~ ~  
  
A/N: There will be a second story arc (beginning with Ch 9). It is not written yet and I will begin writing it before the New Year. I'd like to thank Jaquelyne for all her assistance (above and beyond the call of duty). 


	9. Ch 9: Abduction

Ch 9: Abductions  
  
It was a beautiful September afternoon as four and a half year old Chloe Grace Potter and her best friend and cousin, Meghan Nastacia Weasley were walking through Diagon Alley with their mothers and Aunt Hermione. Their cousin's Ronni and Evan were spending the day with Gramma Weasley. The two younger girls were told not to run to far ahead of the adults, there were many people out and it would be very easy for them to get lost. The two young girls, not wanting to earn either of their parent's displeasure decided it best to comply with this request and stayed within five feet of one of the three older women.  
  
Unknown to the three adults Chloe was concealing something from them that no one save Meghan knew about. She had accidentally stumbled upon it while looking for something to wear this coming Halloween. Upon discovering the item, and figuring out exactly what it was and what it did she placed the item under her cloak and dashed to her room to hide it in her secret spot. Meghan was speechless the day Chloe let her in on her secret. She couldn't believe their luck at having access to the item in question. Chloe informed her cousin that she would share the item with her, however it must remain with her just in case. Meghan agreed. Chloe didn't know why she decided to bring it with her today, it just seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
As the two girls were about to ask their mother's when they would be getting lunch a large cry was heard from behind the three older women. As the Weasleys and Potters looked on, the crowd that was once walking from the far end of Diagon Alley came rushing towards them. It was then that Ginny and Hermione noticed that several figures in dark cloaks and hoods were bearing down upon them. Penelope hadn't waited to see what was causing the disturbance, her first instinct was to grab the children and find safety. Unfortunately for her the oncoming crowd was merely a diversion. A second group of hooded men, there were only three of them in this group, appeared from between the store the two young girls had yet to pass and they grabbed Meghan first and were attempting to grab Chloe.  
  
Penelope Weasley, attempting to save her daughter and niece, had drawn her wand and was about to hex the man attacking her niece when she was suddenly rendered unconscious by a stunner spell from the third figure. Chloe however had used this opportunity to pull herself out of the second mans reach when the man tried to recapture her. The man in question was forced to defend himself from an impending attack by Penelope and thus lost track of the Ginny Potter's brat. Even with Penelope stunned he still had to contend with the girls mother and aunt. He watched and defended as Ginny was desperately trying to reach her daughter and niece, whom she had seen were the objects of this group of unknown assailants. Hermione Weasley was currently distracted as she attempted to ward of the group of four figures approaching them from the other direction. At another part of the alley a panic stricken Chloe had run as fast as her little legs would carry her. She darted madly between pedestrians as they came close to trouncing her as they fled from the dark figures. While they bore no markings to suggest they maybe death eaters many muggleborn and halfblood wizards and witches did not wish to take the chance that the unknown people weren't in fact servants of the long dead Lord Voldemort. Darting down an alley opposite to the one the men had appeared in Chloe ran to the end of the alley to discover that a brick wall halted her escape. Knowing that if her mum and Aunt 'Mione couldn't overcome the odds that they faced that one of these men would be upon her shortly Chloe did the only thing she could think of..  
  
~~~  
  
As Ginny and Hermione held off the attack by the unknown assailants, desperate to save their loved ones, several of the wizards that had initially fled upon the surprise appearance by the unknown men drew their wands and began casting hexes and curses at the first group of four men. If three witches were brave enough to stand up to the seven figures then they surely could assist them. The first group of four figures abruptly disapparated and then apparated next to the second group. The group of six began casting unforgivable curses directed at any that stood in the way of their goal. When their companion returned empty handed the leader of the group began yelling at the man. Before they could continue their argument a group of aurors apparated in directly behind them. Surrounded on two fronts the men decided that they would have to flee with the one captive they had and hoped that it would be enough to get what their leader desired. Before a single curse could be cast in their direction the seven figures plus Meghan were touching the portkey (Meghan against her will), and as Penelope Ann Weasley looked up she watched as the hooded men carrying her crying daughter disappeared. The sight of her daughter disappearing shattered the barely conscious mother's heart and she broke into a fit of sobs. Penelope was clutching on to Hermione as the younger woman helped her to her feet. Meanwhile, Virginia Potter was searching for Chloe, calling for her daughter. She looked around, and frantically asked those nearby if they'd seen the young girl only to be told they hadn't. Taking a look down the alleyway that was past where the second group had appeared Ginny immediately saw something familiar to her. She ran towards it and picked it up.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you mean she got away!?!" An angry voice declared upon his minions report.  
  
"We created the diversion as we were ordered to. We were in the specified locations. The problem we encountered was that the sheer number of wizards and witches in Diagon Alley was significantly more than we expected. Potter's brat was small enough to fit in between the large number of people and escape before we could catch up with her." The first lackey answered. He was sweating from both the fight in Diagon Alley and having to answer to his boss with only half their intended goal.  
  
A second man then added, "I thought I had caught up to her momentarily but she wasn't in the alley. I checked it thoroughly before we portkeyed out upon the aurors' untimely arrival."  
  
Disgusted with his lackey's excuses Lucius Malfoy walked away from them and towards his red haired prisoner. Meghan Weasley sat uncomfortably bound to a chair and she was crying profusely as the evil looking man stared at her. Her eyes were red, and her nosy was runny. She was not gagged but still said nothing. As she looked at the face of her captor Megan realized who this must be. While she might not be that old she knew from the man's regal, yet sinister appearance that he was most definitely a Malfoy. No other family in the wizarding world could look that snobbish and that evil, her uncles Fred and George had informed her.  
  
"While you're not as valuable as your cousin I suppose you will have to do." Lucuis informed the four and a half year old. "I wonder if you Aunt places as much value on your life as she does her daughters. Your Uncles Fred and George are equally as wealthy. I'm sure if they love you they too will help contribute to my demand." Meghan said nothing to this remark.  
  
"Oh come now child. Speak your mind. Or are you too afraid that something horrible might happen to you if you do?" Lucius inquired. Meghan again said nothing.  
  
"You Weasley's are a pathetic bunch. Of course in your particular case your even worse off. Your father may be of pureblood but you my dear." Lucius said now inching his face closer to the young girl. "You are only a halfblood. Your father soiled your family's purity by actually having relations with your miserable mudblood mother." The look on Megan's face shifted from calm despair to a fit of rage the likes of which only her grandmum displayed.  
  
"Touched a nerve have I? Your family is known for its temper I must say. Your grandfather once attacked me in a bookstore for simply stating the truth. That your family is an embaracement for consorting with muggles, and for having two mudbloods polluting your once proud bloodli.."  
  
Meghan had managed to free her left leg and quickly struck forward and kicked Lucius Malfoy in his right shin. While she was only four and a half years old the insults levied at her family fueled her kick and Lucius felt the blow and let out a yelp of pain.  
  
Remembering a conversation she had heard between her Uncle's Fred and George while sneaking about the castle with Chloe, Meghan quickly mustered her courage again and bellowed at the much older man, "Sod off!"  
  
Meghan had no idea what the phrase she had just spoken meant but judging by the look on the evil man's face it seemed appropriate. "You best pray that your family meets my demands little one. It will determine exactly what shape you are returned to them." Lucius informed the young girl before returning to his underlings.  
  
~~~  
  
Minutes after the incident in Diagon Alley Ginny's husband and several of his associates arrived. The men immediately began combing the area for any signs of the two girls. Lord Potter informed the Auror in charge that his men would be taking over this investigation. When the man started to argue Harry simply tossed the man a copy of the decrees that gave him his authority. He immediately went to his wife who was crouched in an alley clutching something. He saw that his wife was holding Chloe's robes, the ones she always wore when she went out with her mum. Harry knelt down and wrapped his arms around his distraught wife. Ginny, her expression mirroring Penelope's, just cried in her husband's arms. He turned when her heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"How did you find out about this so quickly?" Hermione asked as she and Penelope looked on. Harry gently pulled his wife to her feet. Ginny just held her daughter's robes as she watched her husband give comfort to Penelope as well.  
  
"Tom in the Leaky Cauldron has the means to alert my organization should the need arise. The moment that those men arrived he sent word. Unfortunately for the children no one was around when the word arrived. As soon as the message was found and delivered to me I organized this group and we arrived as soon as possible."  
  
Before Harry could continue a raven arrived with a parchment for Ginny. Harry, seeing that his wife was in no mood for messages opened it. "I know who has Meghan." Harry declared.  
  
"What about Chloe?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry said nothing. He quickly made two portkeys. He gave one to his team leader to return to ops when they were finished with their investigation. The second was for his family. "Go to the Burrow, I had word sent to you family to meet us there."  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have to get some things from the castle that will help find the girls." Harry replied then kissed his wife on the head.  
  
"You need to be calm." Harry said as he ran a hand over his wife's enlarged stomach. "I know this is an incredibly stressful situation but you have someone else to worry about as well." Harry reminded his wife.  
  
Ginny reluctantly nodded.  
  
"I'll get the girls back." Harry said looked first at Ginny, then to Penelope. "I promise."  
  
Penelope hugged Harry, then Ginny. Hermione took the portkey from Harry then walked to the other two women. Harry James Evan Potter watched as the three women held the portkey and then instantly disappeared, transported to the safety of the burrow.  
  
"You made a grave error this time Malfoy." Harry said under his breath as he looked at the parchment.  
  
"And you Chloe.. You best not take any more risks."  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe Grace Potter was currently sitting unnoticed in a corner of the building that the bad men resided in. Before the masked man had entered the alley, Chloe had thrown her father's invisibility cloak over herself and hid from the man as she checked the alley for her. Several times she was close enough that had the man turned fast enough he would have walked right into her. Fortunately he didn't do this. When the man exited the alley Chloe removed her own cloak and left it in the alley. She hoped that by doing so her mother would know that she'd been there.  
  
Chloe ran out into the now clear Diagon Alley and saw the seven mean men, one clutching Meghan, trapped between some aurors and her family. Unfortunately the men had what Chloe assumed to be a portkey in their hands, it was the only why they could leave with Meghan. She raced towards the men, still under the cloak, and managed to touch the portkey before they all vanished. Upon their arrival she waited for a few of the men to separate and immediately found a nice dark corner to hide in, one that would allow her to keep an eye on her cousin, but was out of the immediate area of the bad men.  
  
She heard the boss yell at the now unmasked men. He was very upset that they cloaked men hadn't been able to capture her as well as Meghan. She heard some mention of his plans, particularly the part about Chloe's mom and Uncle Fred and George's wealth. The man then called Meghan's mom a bad name. Chloe had heard the word before and when she asked her Gramma Weasley what it meant the older woman explained why it was a bad name and that she should never say it to another witch or wizard because it wasn't nice. Shortly afterwards she heard Meghan tell the man to, "Sod Off!" and she watched as her brave cousin kicked the man in his shin. Her cousin, only two weeks older than she, was extremely brave standing up to the bad man, even if it wasn't the smartest thing to do. The man warned Meghan that if her family didn't give him what he asked for she would be sorry. Chloe Potter sat back trying to think of how she was going to free her cousin, and escape from this bad place.  
  
More than anything in the world Chloe knew that Meghan, just like her, wanted her mum and dad to come find and rescue them right away. 


	10. Ch 10: Hide and Seek

Chapter 10

Chloe sat in the darkened corner of the room watching the bad men talking. The men were speaking quietly and she couldn't understand what they were saying but knew it couldn't be good given her situation. The only thing that Chloe could hope for was that they would leave so she could get a message to Meghan.

"Nott, you stay here and watch the girl. We will return shortly." Lucius commanded.

With a nod of his head, signifying he understood, all of the men left the room. Chloe watched as he perched on the edge of a table about five metres from Meghan. This was her chance to make her presence known to her best friend, and reassure her that they would be fine.

When the children were born, Chloe, Meghan, Evan and Ronni were together constantly. Ronni and Evan had a bond built on the fact they were twins. Meghan and Chloe's bond was built upon friendship. Ginny and Penelope would talk about the closeness of their daughters and allowed them to spend a lot of time together. Over time, the girls have developed a bond that allowed them to communicate in ways nobody can understand nor explain. Ginny did on some level because when she and Ron were children, they had the same way of communicating.

Chloe and Meg would look at each other and never speak a word. Their parents believed that some of these communication skills came from watching both sets of twins. George and Fred spoke with each other without uttering a word. The same is true with Ronni and Evan who also developed this special bond.

Chloe crept along the side of the wall making sure the cloak was still covering her. While she didn't understand much of what was said, Chloe heard that the bad men wanted both of them. The blonde with long hair mentioned that he hoped her mum put as much value on Meghan's life as she did Chloe's, not that she knew what he meant.

Mr. Nott wasn't paying attention to Meghan in the least. He was looking at some papers that were on the desk in the room. Chloe sat against the wall wondering if she could get Meghan's attention.

Her mum told her about "wishing magic" when Chloe started summoning things to her after her fourth birthday. So, she started wishing that Meghan would look to where she was. The little girl kept that thought in her mind and wished very hard that her best friend will look in her direction. Chloe stared at Meg.

_Please look over. Meghan look over here. _The thought kept running through her mind like a mantra. If she could get her attention, then Chloe would reassure Meghan that they would be fine and someone would come and save them. It took all of Chloe's might but Meghan finally looked in her cousin's direction. Making sure Nott was still preoccupied Chloe lifted the clock enough for Meghan to see her cousin's striking green eyes. Meghan had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming for joy.

Nott looked at the girl and Chloe knew that she had to hide again or risk being caught. Nott turned and looked in the direction that Meghan was staring at but saw nothing. He walked over to that part of the room and began to "feel" around even if there was nobody there. Just incase. When Nott stumbled about and found nothing he decided that Meghan had just been trying to make him look stupid and went back to his reading. Chloe returned to the spot that she had once been, once Nott had returned to his reading. She once again showed Megan that she was present, and began communicating with her. Of course, Nott just carried on reading, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"How could she slip through our fingers? We had her... WE HAD HER!!!" Lucius yelled.

"Correction father, I had her." Draco stated in a calm, yet sarcastic tone.

"You'd do well not to remind me of your incompetence son." Lucius barked at Draco.

"And you would do well to remember that if it wasn't for me you'd be rotting in Azkaban with the rest of your ilk." Draco said standing up and glaring at his father. Neither man gave an inch in the debate.

Lucius finally decided that he had more pressing matters to attend to than sparring semantics with his son.

"We have that little Weasley brat. I have no doubt that Ginny Potter will bow to our demands. She may not be a Weasley in name any longer but she is still one of that brood. She will do as we ask, especially if we give her reason to." Lucius informed his son.

"What part will we be sending to them first father?" Draco inquired knowing where his father was going with this.

"I think her pinkie finger will do. Since you'll be doing the cutting I'll let you decide which one."

He then tossed Draco a knife. Draco picked up the dull knife and contemplated his next statement.

"You might think twice about this course of action father. If we harm the girl they're more likely to try and find their way here. We have the psychological advantage that they think the worst of us." Draco said.

"They should be worried for her safety." Lucius added.

"Exactly father. Just send a second message asking for more galleons under the treat of physical harm. They'll cave faster than Fudge at a council meeting."

"Imagine that, a good idea coming from my son. You might just yet prove to me that you are a true Malfoy, Draco."

Chloe managed to sneak out of the building that the Malfoys were using as a hideout to try and see if she recognised where she was. As she looked around she knew for sure that she had never been to this place before in her life. Darting out into the snow Chloe tried to think of something that might help someone find Meghan and herself. Spotting a stack of old boxes, Chloe ran over and tried to do the one thing that she and Meghan were proficient at and absolutely terrified their parents... She used magic to start a fire. Concentrating with all her might, Chloe managed to wandlessly ignite the boxes. Chloe smiled widely until she realised the fire was much larger than she had intended. Moving as quickly as her little legs would carry her, she dashed back to the doorway and waited for her chance to run back inside.

"FIRE!" a Death Eater yelled.

Draco shot out of his chair and ran to the window to see what was going on. Sure enough there was an enormous bonfire outside of the building that his father had chosen for a hide out.

Draco sat back and smirked as he watched his father's men scurry to put out the fire. The location that had been chosen to keep the little tyke secure was so remote that should anyone spot a bonfire from the air they would most assuredly investigate. The area had not been set up with a charm masking their presence from muggles because this is very complex and ancient magic that requires very powerful wizards and witches to perform. Such rare magic would certainly attract unwanted attention.

Draco was smiling as his father walked back into the room.

"Was it a careless smoker father?" Draco asked, sarcasm dripping with each word.

"No. Those boxes were covered with enough snow that they shouldn't have burnt. No, that was a magical fire."

"So which of your incompetent employees is behind this little attention getter." Draco inquired.

"I don't know. Why don't you go make yourself useful and see if there are any clues to who it might have been."

"Of course father." Draco smirked rising from his chair. "It's not like you couldn't have done so while you were about" he muttered on his way out of the building.

Chloe watched as Draco Malfoy, whose name she heard recently, flung the door open and walked in the direction of her "little" fire. Taking a quick peak inside to see if anyone was comingChloe darted in, shook the snow from her boots and crept back towards her cousin.

Nott was sleeping with the Daily Prophet covering his face as Chloe took off her father's invisibility cloak.

_"Did it work?"_ Megan asked.

"_Yeah but I don know if anybody saw it." Chloe replied._

"_I hope so." _

"_Me too."_ Chloe replied.

Draco was grinning from ear to ear as he returned to the hideout. He had indeed found something very interesting outside. Now he simply needed only to use that information for his benefit. Sitting back in the chair by the window, Draco propped up his feet and thought how he could not wait to see the look on his father's face.


	11. Ch 11: Reunions, Revelations, Resolution...

Chapter 11: Reunions, Revelations, Resolutions

The Weasleys and Ginny Potter sat in the living room as they awaited Harry's return. Shortly after his arrival at his castle Harry sent word via Hedwig that he was having difficulty finding something of great importance and that he would arrive shortly. Ministry officials, upon hearing of the abduction sent their regards and offered their assistance in helping to locate the two missing young girls but Percy politely informed them that matters were being addressed by a third party. This statement confused the ministry until Percy handed them a seal that explained exactly what he meant. The officials returned the item to Percy and departed.

Penelope was no longer hysterical but she was still very withdrawn from her family, even Percy had not been able to truly comfort his wife. It wasn't until Sera cried that Penelope showed any semblance of her former self. While she was fearful for the life of her middle child she knew that there was others that depended on her, most importantly her youngest daughter who was now a year old. At Hermione's insistence Percy gave the nanny the day off. Percy didn't understand his sister-in-law's request until she explained that if Penny knew that Sera was depending on her to take care of her that it would distract her from her immediate worries (namely Meghan).

Ginny sat curled up on the couch worry about her daughter while the oldest of her brothers attempted to comfort her. Since Ron's passing Bill was the brother she was closest to and with her husband currently doing who knows what, she needed someone to comfort her. As Virginia Potter sat with her brother trying to reassure her that Harry would do everything within his power to see the girls returned to their family safe and unharmed a thought came back into Ginny's mind.

"Hermione, did Harry ever say before we left what happened to Chloe?"

"No." Hermione replied almost immediately. She had been so distracted by the events at the time she had failed to realize that Harry had completely avoided the topic. "You asked your question and he redirected the conversation." Hermione answered.

Before Ginny could continue her thought on the subject a series of cracks were heard and three figures were standing outside the door to the Burrow. Charlie, the Burrow's new owner, was up and investigating who had just arrived. He had only taken two steps into the kitchen when his wife noticed that he came to a dead stop.

Eva Weasley, currently six and a half months pregnant, entered the kitchen to see what was wrong wither her husband. It was only when she took a good look at the three figures waiting to be let into their home did she realize why her husband was neither moving, nor speaking. In truth she had never met the two men in person, nor did she know anything about them save what her family had told her. The description of the older man was favorable until recent times. His companion however was another story entirely. He looked as mean and nasty as the descriptions she'd heard from all save Bill. He was fortunate enough never to have had him as a teacher.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." Charlie addressed the trio.

"Hello Charlie... might we come in?" Albus Dumbledore inquired. He did not know why Charlie was looking at him with such animosity.

"With all due respects professor we have a family emergency. Now is not a good time for visitors." Charlie answered.

"We are aware of that Weasley. We are here to try and assist you in locating your missing family members." Professor Snape informed the younger man.

The smug response from Severus Snape almost earned him a hexing if Eva wasn't holding his wand hand, a gesture that did not escape Professor Dumbledore nor McGonagall's notice.

"We appreciate your offer Professors." Eva answered hoping to defuse a potentially volatile situation. While not an empath like a good friend of hers, she had been married to Charlie Weasley long enough to know when he was getting angry. The greasy haired man seemed to be deliberately provoking her husband and she would not allow this.

"And you are?" Snape asked her.

"She is my wife Snape." Charlie Weasley answered. His voice was getting louder and more annoyed with the older man's arrogant tone.

"We believe we know who is behind the abduction." Minerva McGonagall announced stepping in front of Severus.

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy are behind the abduction." Hermione Weasley said entering the kitchen. "Charlie, please allow them in, I think we have a great deal to discuss with them." Hermione said in an extremely calm tone of voice.

If it had been anyone besides Hermione asking him to allow Albus and Severus into their home he might have told them no (or worse). However Hermione had her reasons for wanting to talk to the two men. Reasons that until today still hadn't been addressed. Giving the Professor's the ok, the senior staff at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the Weasley family home.

Charlie walked hand-in-hand with his wife to the living room. Hermione merely stepped to the side to allow the Hogwarts professors entrance to the room. Minerva and Albus immediately took note of the hostile expressions on the faces of all gathered. Albus was beginning to suspect that his long kept secret might not be so secret anymore. Snape was use to hostility from the Weasleys and Mrs. Potter so he did not think to suspect anything.

"What makes you think that it is the Malfoys who are behind this abduction if I might inquire?" Severus Snape asked.

"Several reasons." Percy answered.

"Motive… they hate us." Charlie stated.

"Motive… we have money now, they don't." Bill replied.

"Motive… we have a nice home, they don't." George added.

"But mainly because Lucius Malfoy signed the ransom note." Fred informed the now annoyed Potions Master.

"What does he want from you?" Minerva asked.

"Isn't it obvious professor? He wants money." Ginny answered calmly. "He took our children so they could extort what we 'owed' them."

"Apparently," Bill said, "They feel that we owe them for destroying their good name, their family home being seized, and their assets frozen."

"Typical Malfoy logic." George replied.

"Isn't it though George?" Fred rhetorically asked.

"It is my understanding that you have turned down the ministry's offers of assistance." Professor Dumbledore stated. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"The matter is being handled by someone more competent." Penelope Weasley informed her former headmaster between sobs.

"The current head of the aurors' is one of my best protégé's Mrs. Weasley." Snape said proudly. "I doubt you'd find anyone better at finding and dealing with rogue wizards and witches."

"It is precisely that reason that we do not require their services." Hermione stated.

"Pardon?" Snape asked surprised at the girl's tone of voice.

"We do not trust anyone that was personally trained by you." Hermione declared. "Draco Malfoy was also one of your protégé's as well."

"What my students chose to do with the knowledge I bestow upon them is completely irrelevant. Mr. Smythe however is an accomplished auror and you would be hard pressed to find anyone in the wizarding world that is better."

Hermione was contemplating a response to that but decided that she needed to talk to the person she felt owed her the most. She walked over to the man; her arms crossed, and looked him in the face.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Hermione asked Dumbledore. "Anything at all that you might owe me?"

Dumbledore studied the young woman closely. He could simply use his abilities as a Legilimens but did not wish to do so because it would be a breach of her privacy and trust. Hermione was one of his favorite pupils during her tenure as his school and was by far the smartest witch he had encountered in a very long time. It was because of this, and because he was one of the few that knew the truth behind the loss of her husband that he carefully considered his next sentence.

"I don't think so." Albus answered with a tad bit of guilt.

"Rather disappointing professor." Fred said.

"Very disappointing." George decreed.

"And exactly what did you expect him to say Weasleys?" Snape, in his most superior tone inquired.

"I imagine that Hermione thought that he might finally tell her to her face that the two of you were responsible for her children growing up without their father." A rather ominous voice informed the egotistical potions master.

Minvera McGonagall was the first to see the man who had made that declaration. Her former student was standing in the darkened kitchen, shadows blocking out most of his features but there could be no mistaking who it was that was addressing the Headmaster and Potions Master with such utter contempt.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Minerva addressed the young man. The matronly woman crossed the room to greet her former student extending her hand.

He took her hand warmly. "Professor McGonagall." Harry politely addressed his former head of house.

"Back from your sojourn I see. You look good." Minerva added trying to defuse some of the tension in the room.

"Thank you professor. You'll forgive me if we dispense with any further pleasantries but my family and I are in the middle of a crisis and we have much to do and very little time to do it in." Harry said not really paying any attention to the other two non-family members.

Albus Dumbledore did not look surprised by Harry's arrival. From the remarks by the Weasleys it was obvious that this was not the first time that Harry Potter had walked through their doors. Snape had drawn his wand and was preparing to defend himself should Harry make a move. His last encounter with Potter had taught him to be ready for anything. If Harry Potter wished to assault him again Snape would make sure the young man ruled the day the tried.

Before he could even ponder another move though he heard several rather loud grunts and turned to see that, with the exception of Eva Weasley, all of Harry's family had their wands drawn and pointed squarely at him.

"Professor." Hermione said to Snape. She had extended her left hand awaiting him to hand her his wand while clutching her wand in the right, pointed at her former teacher. Sighing, Severus Snape relinquished his wand to the woman.

"You may have this back before you leave." Hermione informed him in her most snapish tone.

"How long have you been back Harry?" Professor Dumbledore calmly inquired. He was trying to break the tension in the room, a tension that the two male Hogwarts staff created four and a half years earlier.

"That is Lord Potter to you Albus." Harry stated in a very icy tone.

Albus looked at him and closely now that he'd come completely into the light. His eyes were blue, he no longer wore glasses, his hair was neatly cut and his legendary scar was absent.

"Lord James Evan Potter is it." Albus replied.

"Correct." Harry answered.

"I read about the knighting of a Lord Potter in the muggle newspaper. While I must admit that I did not find a single photograph of you in any of them that I rather suspected that with a name such as James Evan that it might be you."

All noticed that Snape rather sneered at Albus' statement.

"That feet was a rather brilliant piece of magic if I do say so myself." Harry gloated. I cast an enchantment over the muggle newspapers so that any magical person that came in contact with such a paper would not see my photograph."

"It's also one of the perks of my new authority." Harry informed the irate Potions Master.

"While I'm sure my family would love to discuss certain… issues with you professors now is simply not a good time. I must ask you to excuse us. We have very important family business to attend to." Harry declared.

Hermione tossed Snape's wand to Professor McGonagall and asked that she not return it to him until such a time as they were far from the Burrow. The three professors walked out of the living room, through the kitchen, and were about to leave the Weasley family home when Hermione called out to the two gentlemen.

"We will be discussing our unfinished business at another time professors. Consider yourselves warned."

"Have you heard anything since the ransom note?" Harry inquired once he was sure that the professors were long gone.

"No." Charlie answered.

"May I see the ransom letter again?" He requested. Hermione handed the raven-haired man the letter that had originally been sent to Ginny. Harry read and re-read the letter.

"I suspected as much." Harry said aloud, but not to any one particular person.

"What's that Harry?" Fred and George inquired in unison.

"Much like our former professors, Lucius doesn't realize I'm back." Harry said with a grin on his face. "He's counting on you trying to use every wizarding trick in the Hogwarts and Ministry handbook to locate him." Harry announced rolling up the parchment and tossing it into the fire.

Fred and George looked at each other confused. "We're still not following you mate."

"Lucius, and I'm sure Draco is with him, are counting on you to use every modern wizarding method to try and find him. Thus, since he's had associates in the ministry for ages, and most likely still does, he will know how to counter these measures. What he is not prepared for is someone who thinks and uses non-Hogwarts and Ministry methods." Harry explained.

"Still not following you mate." Fred and George reiterated.

"Standard Ministry procedure for finding a kidnapper is to first track the creature or person delivering the ransom note. Lucius and Draco will have contingencies for this." Harry explained.

"However they would only be looking for magical detection devices. They would not expect us to use modern muggle tracking methods, nor techno-magical tracking devices. Harry placed the bag that he concealed under his cloak on the table. The rather small bag opened and Harry immediately withdrew several items that only Hermione, Eva, and Penelope knew of.

"Ummm Harry…" Hermione started to say but before she could continue Harry was firing them up a holographic image of Europe manifested before them all. Data, the likes of which most of the Weasleys had never seen was surround the image and Harry continued accessing fields of information.

"This system is tied into several of my organizations information relays. If anyone sees or hears anything it will immediately show up her upon the information's entry into the system."

"You act as if someone is going to tip us off to their location." Penelope decreed a tad frustrated with her brother-in-law.

"I'm actually counting on it." Harry announced.

"And just who would do that?" Percy inquired.

"Chloe."

If Harry didn't have the full attention of his family before mentioning his daughter's name he had it now.

"How do you expect Chloe to get us a message if she's captive just like Meghan." Ginny demanded to know.

"Because Chloe isn't a captive, she's a stowaway." Harry said enlightening his wife.

"I don't follow you Harry." Hermione said.

Harry sat down in front of his data terminals and momentarily shut down the image projector. He then set the system to alert him immediately if any new data arrived. Taking a breath he then began his explanation. "My first clue was that all the eye witness reports indicated that the kidnappers only had Meghan when they departed. As we all know, there is no way that Chloe, if she was not a captive as well, would ever abandon her cousin. I mean we have to practically pry them apart when its time for either family to leave when visiting each others home."

All the Weasley's, and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ginny and Penelope actually managed a smile thinking about the number of times they've had to do just that in order for them to go to their respective homes.

"The second clue was Ginny finding Chloe's cloak in that alley. She must have discarded it so that we knew she was there. If time allowed I'm sure she'd have left a note but from eyewitness accounts one of the men had exited that particular alley before the group fled. If Chloe had dropped her cloak before then he would have called for assistance in finding her before they fled. No, the cloak was dropped after the man had already left the alley."

"Why would she discard her cloak, and how pray tell did she manage to sneak along then?" Ginny asked. The question was obviously on the minds off her siblings and their loved ones as well. Of course Harry Potter, and one other knew the answer.

"She has your cloak." Hermione said realizing what Harry had already determined.

Harry nodded, "Chloe has my cloak." Ginny covered her mouth, surprised that she hadn't thought of that explanation herself.

"What cloak?" Penelope and Eva asked completely oblivious to this realization.

"Harry's invisibility cloak. It once belonged to his father, he inherited it during his first year at Hogwarts." Ginny stated. "I thought that was locked away in the study?"

"No, it was in my Hogwarts trunk along with all my old school things. With everything that has been going on recently I never got around to putting it away." Harry informed his family. "That was my primary reason for going home, I had guessed that she was wearing it but needed to verify this. If Chloe has my cloak she will be trying to comfort her cousin and find a way for them to escape. However, because of her young age Chloe is bound to be caught."

Ginny and Penny nodded in agreement. With the obvious exception of hiding the invisibility cloak from their parents, Meghan and Chloe had never successfully pulled off any of their plans from either of their parents.

"That is where my reserve plan comes into play. However there is a sizeable risk for the person involved. It is a decision that the she and her husband will have to discuss and decide on." Harry announced turning his gaze to Eva Weasley.


End file.
